a strange woman
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Elle avait finit par revenir, c’était exactement la même qu’il y a deux mois… La même? Pas exactement, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé en elle. suite de an enigmatic girl rating changeant en cours de fic
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens... j'avoue, j'ai bien cru que je ne posterais jamais la suite... mais j'ai reçu la troisième reviews, et donc, la voilà! **

**Disclamer : les personnages Anglais, et quelques français appartiennent à JK Rowling... **

**Chapitre 1 : Back for Black. **

Tout Poudlard était à la fête à quelques jours de Noël. Enfin, les élèves resté sur Poudlard, c'est-à-dire une petite dizaine. Harry avait finit par pardonner à Remus, et Hermione et Ron s'était échangé leur premier baiser le soir d'Halloween. Mais il manquait quelqu'un, le brun, depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de cette jumelle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme un vide.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy rentrait dans leur dortoirs après leur dernière ronde quand ils s'aperçurent que quelqu'un était installé dans le canapé. Préférant la prendre par surprise, les deux jeune adultes se séparèrent, partant chacun d'un coté du meuble. En s'en approchant d'un peu plus près, le blond remarqua que c'était une femme, ses long cheveux bruns cascadait sur ses épaules de tel sorte que l'on ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, à demi penché sur un gros ouvrage d'apparence très ancienne.

- Qui êtes-vous? - Questionna-t-il du ton le plus froid qu'il avait en réserve.

La jeune femme eut un sourire (ou quelque chose apparent), installa un marque page à son livre, le referma, et, tout en le posant sur la table basse, demanda :

- Depuis quand faîtes-vous vos rondes ensemble, tout les deux?

S'apprêtant à répondre quelque chose de bien acide, Hermione ouvrit la bouche :

- Que… Jade?! Quand es-tu rentrée?

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit un peu plus.

- En milieu d'après-midi. J'ai fait déposé mes affaires au dortoir, et après un rapide passage à la bibliothèque, je suis venue ici pour vous attendre.

Les deux préfets la regardèrent éberlué, tandis qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers Hermione, pour lui coller deux bises sonores sur chaque joues. Elle en fit de même à un Drago qui se demandait ce qui avait changé chez elle.

Elle avait toujours le même physique, de long cheveux noir, des yeux aussi émeraude que ceux du pote Potti, et même sans lunettes, et avec cheveux lâché… rien ne changeait vraiment. Pourtant il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Ce ne fut que quand elle lui fit un sourire éclatant qu'il comprit : C'était son comportement qui avait changé. Elle était devenu plus sure d'elle, et ça la rendait plus charismatique. Ses yeux semblait plus pétillant, plus joyeux, plein de vie.

- En tout cas je suis contente d'être rentrée… - déclara-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Soudain Hermione se souvint de quelque chose : son lien de parenté avec Harry. Était-elle au courant? Si non, comment fallait-il lui annoncer? Drago devait-il être mis au courant?

- Euh, Jade, au fait… - commença la jeune femme.

Malheureusement elle fut interrompu par le blond qui ne l'avait pas entendu.

- T'as été plutôt longue à revenir…

- Oui, je devais aider Rodrigue à faire un dernier truc… quelque chose que j'avais promis…

Drago acquiesça silencieusement.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je porte encore l'uniforme de Beaubatons, et il va falloir me changer avant de faire un raid au cuisine pour me faire un case dalle. - elle leur refit deux bises - Bonne nuit tout les deux!

Et elle ressortit. Le regard d'Hermione se perdit dans le vide par où elle était partit.

- On peux dire qu'elle revient en forme… Un peu trop même…

Approuvant, le préfet déclara :

- Elle est… plus joyeuse qu'en partant, ça c'est clair…Je sais pas s'y c'est dû à ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas où au fait de revenir, mais…

Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, rapidement rejoint par son homologue féminin. Attrapant le livre qu'elle avait oublié sur la table basse, Hermione s'étonna :

- Tiens, tu as vu, elle lit toujours le même ouvrage qu'en partant… Il ne lui avait pourtant fallu que deux semaines pour lire le premier qui était un peu plus épais…

Haussant les épaules, le blond proposa :

- Peut-être qu'elle le trouve plus intéressant à lire et que donc elle en a fait son livre de chevet, comme toi avec l'ouvrage principale… tu l'as lu combien de fois déjà? Cinq, six fois?

Comme elle rougissait légèrement, il poursuivit :

- Enfin, peut-être qu'elle n'a simplement pas eu le temps de le lire en France… On a qu'à regarder, si les pages sont très abîmée, c'est qu'elle la lu plusieurs fois, sinon, c'est la deuxième option…

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils prirent le livre sur leur genoux.

- On est grave quand même, on est en train de feuilleter un livre pour vérifier la cadence de lecture d'une copine…

Alors qu'il allait affirmer à son tour, il remarqua des écritures au bas de la page.

- Regarde Hermione… Tu sais ce que c'est? J'arrive pas à comprendre.

- ça ressemble à du belge, ou du français… Enfin, une langue d'outre-manche…

- Tu crois que c'est Jade qui l'as écrit?

Regardant d'un peu plus près, la jeune femme répondit :

- Sans doute… Je n'ai que quelque légère notion de français, mais… - montrant un mot du doigt - ça, veut dire ''famille'', c'est semblable à notre langue… et - en montrant un autre - ça, je crois que c'est le ''problème''. Problème de famille… Avec un point d'interrogation… bizarre. Enfin, je comprend pas trop…

- C'est justement pour ça que c'est écrit dans une autre langue!

Les deux préfets se retournèrent brusquement. Jade se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air mécontent sur le visage.

- Vous êtes au courant que c'est une violation que de fouiller ainsi dans ma vie privée?!

Elle leur arracha l'ouvrage des mains, et ressortit en trombe de la salle commune.

Ï

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il fouillait dans ses affaires! Ne pouvait-elle donc pas leur faire confiance?! Entrant sur les nerf dans la salle commune des Griffondors, elle ne remarqua pas Harry qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Jade!

Elle se retourna et le fixa de ses yeux émeraude.

- J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire est important parce que je suis franchement pas d'humeur!

Il se refroidit brusquement, et la regardant d'un air glaciale déclara :

- Plutôt oui, parce que sinon je ne t'aurais pas attendu jusqu'à pas d'heure pour t'en parler tu te doutes… Mais viens t'asseoir, parce que c'est assez long à raconter… C'est au sujet de… ton père…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et alla s'installer à ses cotés dans le canapé.

- Tu sais des choses qui pourrait m'intéresser?

- Sirius Black était mon parrain. Il est mort devant moi, et à cause de moi… Je l'aimais comme un père… c'était le meilleur ami du mien…

- Ton père… est décédé?

- Oui, mon père s'appelait James Potter, et ma mère Lily Potter, née Evans…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de…

- Nos pères faisaient parti d'une… bande pendant leur scolarité, les maraudeurs… c'était de sacrée farceur, et tu pourras demander à n'importe quel prof qui ait enseigner à leur époque, ils te diront qu'ils étaient infernaux… mais très intelligent… Il y avait bien sur Sirius Black et James Potter, mais il y avait aussi Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow - en prononçant ce dernier nom, le visage d'Harry s'assombrit - Il faut savoir qu'à l'époque où ils ont quitté Poudlard, Voldemort était au plus haut de son pouvoir, et quand mes parents nous ont mis au monde ma sœur et moi, ils ont du ce caché… en commençant par nous faire adopter…

- Tu as une sœur? Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

Le jeune homme eut un silence, comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui annoncer la suite sans qu'elle ne tombe en syncope?

- Sur les quatre membres des maraudeurs, deux sont mort en héros, un a trahis et est mort à son tour, et le troisième… Remus… m'a appris que j'avais une sœur, a peu près quand tu es parti…

Elle fronça les sourcil, craignant d'avoir compris ce que son ami tentait de lui annoncer…

- Tu… Ma sœur… ma jumelle… C'est toi…

Et il se prit la tête entre les mains, comme près à recevoir un coup particulièrement violent sur le haut du crâne…

- Tu… Tu veux dire que… je ne suis pas une Black? Je suis une Potter? De par le sang, ces parent biologique dont j'ignorais tout, ce sont… les même que les tiens?

Il acquiesça doucement, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- On a les même yeux… ceux de notre mère… je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'aucun professeur, à commencer par le directeur, ne s'en soit aperçu…

Maintenant, il attendait sa réaction, elle pouvait aussi bien être impulsive, s'emporter, et quitter Poudlard, ou alors…

Le prendre dans ses bras? Elle s'était penché vers lui et l'avait serré tout contre elle, la tête enfouit dans son cou. Puis elle se détacha de lui et lui déclara un doux sourire sur les lèvres :

- Tu sais, je suis contente d'être rentrée, ne serait-ce que pour te revoir…

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas…

Il se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de les interrompre : Ginny, en robe de chambre, les regardait, un air courroucé sur le visage.

- Ginny… Que… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Reculant doucement elle demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois selon toi? J'ai vraiment été trop bête…

Elle secoua la tête et repartit vers son dortoir.

Harry se préparait à partir à sa suite, mais sa sœur le rattrapa par le bras, et leurs yeux d'un même vert se croisèrent.

- Laisse… Je m'en charge… c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans ce merdier… à moi de t'en sortir…

Elle se leva et prit l'escalier menant au dortoir des sixièmes année. La rousse était allongée sur son lit, les rideaux de son baldaquin tiré.

La brune s'approcha doucement s'installant délicatement sur le bord du lit. Déplaçant le rideau de la main, elle distinguait les cheveux roux de la jeune fille, étalé sur l'oreiller, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller. Lui passant une main sur les cheveux, elle murmura :

- Ginny… Ne pleure pas… Harry ne m'intéresse pas... Il ne m'a jamais plu... Ce n'est pas mon genre de mec de toute façon... Trop gentil garçon pour moi... Alors oui… j'étais dans ses bras... oui, je l'aime beaucoup... Mais pas comme ça… pas comme toi… Je vais te dire quelque chose… En France, j'avais l'habitude de serrer mes amis comme ça, de les embrasser… c'est comme ça chez nous… Et puis… n'as-tu jamais prit Ron dans tes bras?

La rousse releva la tête, le regard intrigué.

- Ce… - commença-t-elle des larmes dans la voix - Ce n'est pas pareil… Ron est mon frère…

Jade eut un sourire compréhensif.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'étais avec Harry? Tu sais ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu connaissais peut-être mon père adoptif… Sirius Black… et bien mes vrais parents…

Ce soir là, Jade et Ginny scellèrent une amitié sans faille en même temps que la brune apprenait à la jeune fille son passé, dans les moindre détail… Tout, depuis ses origines, jusqu'à Rodrigue… leurs meurtres, leurs raisons… elle alla jusqu'à parler de Drago, et de son baisé…

Ï

Jade ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était confiée ainsi à sa camarade. Mais elle avait finit par décrypter le sentiment qu'elle ressentait face à elle. Ginny ressemblait énormément à Camille, et quand pendant quinze ans, vous avez confier toute vos peines et toutes vos joie à une jeune femme, il est difficile de faire autrement.

Quand au petit matin elle se réveilla, de forte courbature dans le dos et dans les épaules, elle eut un sourire en se rappelant ces nuit qu'elle passait à discuter avec son ancienne meilleure amie. Elle se leva discrètement et se faufila jusqu'à son propre dortoir pour se faire une rapide toilette. Puis elle descendit dans la salle commune où Hermione, Ron, et Harry discutait avec agitation.

Avec un air narquois, la jeune femme déclara :

- Avouer vous parler de moi…

La silence qui suivit cette déclaration la conforta dans cette impression. Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, car elle savait qu'il n'allait pas être les seuls.

- Posez moi vos questions plutôt que de ne faire de vil messe basse…

Le rouge au joue, Harry commença :

- En fait, on voulait… savoir ce que tu… avais fait pendant ces deux mois…

Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, Jade s'installa à leur coté sur le canapé.

- J'étais à Beaubatons, j'étais parti sans régler certains… problèmes que j'avais laissé là-bas… maintenant c'est bon…

Elle fit une pause le temps de les laisser assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, et bien que sentant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose Harry lança un autre sujet de conversation :

- Au fait Jade, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier soir, mais… au sujet de Sirius Black… tu sais, ton père adoptif…

Tournant vers lui un regard intéressé, la jeune femme questionna son frère :

- Oui?

- Et bien, Remus m'a montré le testament… Il n'avait pas voulu le faire avant à cause du secret… Il se trouve que tu es la deuxième héritière, et qu'on doit se partager la maison…

Jade eut un sourire lumineux, et se pencha vers le jeune homme lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Ce qui veut dire que cette été, je ne rentre pas en France, mais je reste ici avec toi? - jetant un regard au deux autres - avec vous?

Acquiesçant lentement, les trois Griffondors se levèrent les uns après les autres.

- On fait quoi maintenant?

Ce fut Ron qui répondit à la jeune femme :

- Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je crève la dalle! Alors si on pouvait aller manger!

- Ronald, tu es un ventre sur patte!

Grimaçant à son nom complet, le roux partit le premier, suivit de près par les trois autres jeunes adulte.

**Voilà... ça vous a plu? une petite review pour la suite? (comme d'ahbitude, minimum trois)**

**Sinon, vous pouvez allé voir sur mon blog pour une illustration, faîtes par mes soins de cette fanfic (sous le titre that girl)... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis contente, j'ai eu mes trois reviews! **

**Disclamer : Moi aussi je veux vivre dans un beau chateau comme ça... (comment ça je suis sensé dire que les perso ne m'appartiennent pas? m'en fou, c'est le chateau que je veux! Ah... le chateau ne m'appartient pas non plus? zut alors... )**

**Reviews :**

**Ange-déchue : Merci pour ta review, tu sauves tout ceux qui review pas mais qui lise quand même... m'enfin, merci boucou! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2 : Necessity. **

Jade avait pris son petit déjeuner avec ses camarade de Griffondor, puis elle était partit avec Hermione vers le dortoir des préfets, la jeune femme devait lui faire rattraper les cours qu'elle avait raté pendant le mois.

C'est en entrant dans la salle commune qu'elles les avaient surpris : Drago Malefoy avec Pansy Parkinson, a faire des choses que les mœurs réprouve.

- Malefoy! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que si tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air, arrangeait toi pour le faire dans ta chambre! Que je ne sois pas obligée de subir ça!

Tandis que le blond se disputait virulemment avec son homologue, et que Pansy se rhabillait, la brune ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bizarre, comme triste… Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi… Elle observa un instant l'autre jeune femme. Elle était plutôt agréable à regarder, brune également, les formes généreuse, une bouche pulpeuse, mais ses yeux noirs paraissait vide, sans la moindre lueur d'intelligence. Celle-ci quitta la salle commune, comprenant apparemment qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus pour l'instant.

S'approchant des deux préfets qui se querellaient de plus en plus violemment, Jade déclara :

- Laisse tomber Hermione… - Ils se tournèrent vers elle, surpris - Quand on a une queue à la place du cerveau, c'est parfois dur de se retenir… J'avais des potes comme ça avant… Ils sont gentils… mais ils savent pas garder la tête froide…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et murmura :

- On bossera un autre jour, je vais rejoindre Ginny… - puis, plus fort - Si tu as besoin de soutien vis-à-vis de ton… comment vous dîtes déjà? Pervers? D'homologue… Viens nous rejoindre…

Elle se tourna fièrement, faisant voler ses cheveux, et quitta la pièce.

Une fois le tableau refermé, la brune partit en courant. Elle avait mal. Mal à en mourir. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi… était-ce ça une peine de cœur? Mais alors, cela voulait dire qu'elle serait amoureuse… ce n'était pas possible, l'amour ça ne se faisait pas comme ça… si? Et les larmes qui menaçait de couler sur ces joues… elle s'arrêta finalement et regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne, et elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle aurait voulu une salle où elle aurait pu tirer, utiliser cette formidable arme à feu qui ne la quittait jamais, mais où trouver ça dans un château sorcier?

Son regard balaya une fois de plus ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait des tableau en tout genre, et juste là, un porte. Jade ne l'avait pas remarquée auparavant… posant sa main sur la poignée, elle entra dans la pièce. Son esprit s'arrêta alors. C'était une authentique salle de tire, comme il y en avait à Beaubatons dans la fameuse aile de sport en tout genre.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, tout en se disant que c'était un peu curieux comme coïncidence, mais préféra en profiter… Après tout, on était à Poudlard, et ici, rien n'était comme ailleurs… elle avait lu suffisamment de livre la dessus pour le savoir.

Ï

Drago ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait été vexé. Elle l'avait comparé à tant d'autre mec, et encore pire, elle l'avait traité de pervers. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette sale peste? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un beau cul, une belle poitrine, des yeux carrément mortel, des lèvres à damner un saint… enfin bref, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était belle qu'elle pouvait tout se permettre! Où allait le monde si les jolies filles se mettait à réfléchir? Son père lui avait toujours dit que si une gonzesse ne voulait pas donner son cul direct, c'était que des emmerdes en perspective. Alors il allait pas s'embêter avec celle là!

Mais en même temps, il avait envie d'elle, c'était impressionnant, au point que depuis un mois, il ne se tapait plus que des brunes, à commencer par Pansy à son plus grand désespoir, car si la jeune femme était jolie, elle faisait carrément des bruits bizarre quand il la sautait.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir. Pourquoi les filles ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se tenir à sa disposition? Tout aurait été plus simple. Et Hermione qui lui gueulait dessus dès qu'elle le surprenait dans une position plus ou moins osée. C'était pas sa faute si le fait de le faire dans un lit n'était pas son plus grand fantasme… Et le fait qu'il apprécie particulièrement le canapé n'était pas de sa faute, mais de celle de sa libido qui, il fallait le reconnaître était plutôt agitée ces derniers temps. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir se faire la petite brune, lui écarter chaque pans de chemise, lui retirer sa jupe d'un mouvement violent… où quand elle lui ferait…

Et voilà, maintenant, il était encore plus frustré…

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide, dans son uniforme habituelle. Elle jeta un regard à son colocataire, puis dans un demi sourire déclara :

- Un conseil Malefoy, va prendre une douche bien froide… ça te fera le plus grand bien!

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant d'entrer dans la pièce où l'odeur de la préfète flottait encore. Puis il se dit qu'il n'avait pas à se laisser faire comme ça, et repassa la tête par la porte.

- Dit moi préfènounette de mon cœur, tu veux pas venir la prendre avec moi cette douche?

Grimaçant plus que possible, la jeune femme répondit :

- T'es gentil _prefenounet_, mais tu te trouve quelqu'un d'autre tu veux?!

Lui tirant la langue, le jeune homme rentra dans la salle de bain une deuxièmes fois, tandis que son homologue quittait les quartiers des préfets en chef.

Ï

Hermione avançait dans les couloirs quand, à sa grande surprise, elle croisa Ginny, seule.

- Tiens, Gin, tu n'es pas avec Jade?

La rousse la regarda curieusement, puis répondit :

- J'allais te poser la même question… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Tandis que la préfète en chef racontait la mésaventure, le regard de la dernière des Weasley s'illuminait peu à peu.

- Écoute Mione, je sais pas trop où elle peut être, mais le mieux c'est qu'on aille voir Harry, Avec la carte, il nous aidera à la retrouver.

Acquiesçant, les deux jeune femmes partirent ensemble vers le dortoir des Griffondors.

- Harry?!

Le jeune homme étaient tranquillement assis face à Ron à jouer aux échec.

- Qui a-t-il?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous prêter la carte s'il te plait? On cherche Jade…

Acquiesçant brièvement, le brun se leva pour aller jusqu'au dortoir, où elle était rangée.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

_Messieurs Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudvert,_

_Sont heureux de vous présenter_

_La carte du maraudeur._

Et le plan de Poudlard apparut, donnant une multitude de point. Il cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien trouver, quand Hermione suggéra :

- Elle est peut-être dans la salle sur demande, si je me souviens bien, elle n'apparaît pas sur la carte.

Secouant la tête Ron déclara :

- C'est pas possible, elle la connaissait pas!

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui déclara :

- Elle peut l'avoir trouvée sans le savoir… C'était le cas de Dumbledore… et sûrement de plein d'autre… Je vais y aller.

Ginny leva les yeux de la carte, et envoya un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

- Je viens avec toi Harry…

Et avant même que quiconque ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, elle avait embarqué le brun derrière elle. Une fois éloignés des quartiers des Griffondors, la jeune femme s'arrêta, et Harry questionna :

- Euh… Ginny… Tu m'expliques?

La rousse eut un grand sourire.

- Il fallait laisser Hermione et Ron un peu seul… on dirait presque qu'ils sont pas ensemble… Et si mon abruti de frangin fait rien, il va la perdre sa belle, parce que il y aura d'autre mec à lui tourner autour…

Complètement éberlué, le brun acquiesça doucement. Il était un peu déçu aussi. Il aurait aimé que la jeune femme l'ait embarqué pour être seule avec lui… Mais il fallait être lucide, il avait ruiné toute ses chances auparavant.

- Ben Harry, tu viens?

Le jeune homme partit à sa suite.

Il arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard à la salle sur demande, après s'être battus avec trois escaliers, avoir été coursé par Peeves, et voir été pris dans un embouteillage d'élève qui bavardaient au milieu du couloir.

- Tu sais quoi Harry… Je trouve que malgré tout ce qu'on a enduré, on a plutôt fait un bon temps…

Partant à rire, il arrivèrent devant la salle qu'il cherchait. Il passèrent trois fois devant en pensant à Jade, et la porte apparut. S'entreregardant, ils surent qu'ils l'avaient trouvée. Ginny posa sa main sur la poignée, et entra en première.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux : la salle était divisée en plusieurs compartiment, dans l'un d'eux, Jade, debout, les jambes légèrement écarté, portait deux… la rousse n'était pas sur de ce que c'était, ne connaissant que mal le monde moldu, mais Harry, lui, en était sur, c'était deux armes à feu… et la salle où ils étaient, était une authentique salle de tire, le jeune homme en avait vu dans des films policiers que l'oncle Vernon regardait certains après midi. Cependant, contrairement au films, sa sœur ne portait ni casque ni lunettes de protection, et la cible sur laquelle elle tirait, comme une championne soit dit en passant, était en fait un portrait de Malefoy.

- Jade?! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais?!

La brune se retourna dans un sursaut. Tellement pris dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne les avait pas entendu entrer.

- Faut pas me faire des frayeurs comme ça, t'imagines, j'aurais pu vous tirer dessus!

S'approchant doucement, Ginny regarda les armes stupéfaite.

- Alors c'est ça, tes fameux pistolette?

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, attendant les questions de son frère qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Celui-ci - commença-t-elle - c'est un Beretta , et celui-là -déclara-t-elle en montrant l'autre - c'est un colt… se sont mes armes préférées… Si tu veux les prendre, j'ai mis la sécurité, tu risques rien.

Admirative, la rousse hochait vivement de la tête, et tandis qu'elle observait les deux objets sous toute leur couture, Harry, le regard inquisiteur, commença l'interrogatoire :

- Je crois qu'il y a des choses dont tu ne m'as pas parlé… n'est-ce pas? À commencer par la présence de ces deux armes dans l'établissement…

- Effectivement, je crois que tu as le droit de savoir quelle genre de fille est ta sœur…

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, elle recommença le récit de sa vie, sautant néanmoins les passage avec Drago Malefoy.

Ï

- Mais explique moi Jade, pourquoi vous faisiez tout ça? Les meurtres, la haine… pourquoi?

La brune baissa les yeux. Après avoir brièvement expliqué comment se servir d'une arme à feu à Ginny, la jeune femme lui avait prêter celle avec elle avait tiré pour la première fois, et ça faisait maintenant deux heures que la rousse s'amusait à tirer sur le visage de ce pauvre Malefoy qui n'avait rien demandé. Ensuite, elle avait exposé sa situation à Harry, qui, curieusement, avait plutôt bien pris l'affaire, et l'avait pressée de question plus précise.

- Tout cela va te sembler fou… mais… c'est à cause de nos parents… La mère de Rodrigue, était la seule adulte que nous respections, il ne connaissait pas son père, Anna non plus d'ailleurs…

Le jeune homme la coupa une fois de plus.

- Attend, quand tu parles de Anna, tu veux dire, celle qui était professeur à Beaubatons? Et qui est devenu la directrice au départ de madame Maxime? L'ancienne amie de nos parents?

- Celle là même… enfin tout ça pour dire que Rodrigue détestait les hommes en général… - elle eut un rire face à la figure que fit son frère - ne fait pas cette tête là Harry, on était un peu idiot je te l'ai déjà dit… La mère de Camille était décédée en la mettant au monde, et son père la battait à cause de ça… et moi… je reprochais aux adultes qui m'avait adopté de m'avoir toujours laissé tomber…

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question…

- J'y viens, si on avait une telle haine au cœur, si on a tué tant de personne, c'était simplement parce qu'on détestait les adultes, et qu'on s'était promis de les éradiquer de la planète…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Sa sœur avait eu une vie particulièrement mouvementée.

- Jade!

La petite fratrie se tourna vers Ginny qui venait vers eux la bouche en cœur.

- Il n'y a plus de balle…

- On va y aller Gin… qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Prenant une moue boudeuse, la jeune femme répondit :

- Meuh non… je commençais justement à devenir douée… j'ai même réussi à toucher l'œil!

Harry soupira, les femmes qui l'entourait commençait à devenir dangereuse.

- Euh… les filles, je vous propose de rentrer au dortoir, Hermione risque de s'inquiéter.

Les deux jeune femmes acquiescèrent et tous sortirent de la salle sur demande.

- Au fait Harry, c'est quoi cette salle?

- C'est la salle sur demande, tu passes trois fois devant le tableau en pensant à ce que tu veux et elle apparaît, avec se que tu as souhaité à l'intérieur… c'est génial.

Ï

Hermione était retournée à son dortoir au bout d'une heure avec Ron, elle avait trouvé Drago complètement avachis dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansante dans la cheminé.

- Ben, Malefoy, ça va pas?

Le blond leva les yeux vers elle.

- J'ai besoin de sexe…

La jeune femme blanchit soudainement, ce n'était pas bon de se retrouver dans une pièce, seule, avec un Drago Malefoy en pleine poussé de testostérone.

- Écoute Drago… Pourquoi tu n'appellerais pas Pansy… elle accourra!

D'une voix un peu plus grave, le jeune homme répondit :

- J'ai pas envie de Pansy… Il me faut du neuf… quelqu'un avec qui je sois sur que c'est pas une pièce rapportée… De la chair fraîche…

**Alors? qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? une tite review? (ou plutot trois? ')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vais poster la suite et la fin de la fic, parce que j'ai quelque scrupule à vous laissez en plan... **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 3 : Start.**

Hermione recula un peu.

- Ah… et… à qui tu penses dans ces cas là?

Le voyant se lever, la jeune femme eu un déglutition difficile. Il s'approcha d'un pas un peu lourd, alors qu'elle se sentait incapable de bouger d'un millimètre. Quand il fut près d'elle au point de pouvoir la toucher du bout de la langue, il se pencha légèrement, histoire de plonger son regard dans le sien et déclara :

- Ne t'inquiète pas _préfènounette_de mon cœur… Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus… car bien que je ne te virerais pas si tu venais à me faire des avances, tu n'es pas particulièrement le genre de gonzesse que j'ai envie de me faire, là maintenant tout de suite. Par contre… je serais bien tenter par ta copine Black…

Le temps qu'Hermione digère l'information, le portrait s'ouvrait, laissant entrer Harry et Jade, et Drago se retira lentement dans sa chambre, après un regard vers la brune qui l'ignora royalement.

- ça va Mione? - demanda-t-elle au contraire.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était inquiète pour son amie. Ce que lui avait annoncé Drago était clair, il voulait la brune, et au vue du regard qu'il lui avait lancé, il l'aurait, consentante ou non. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, elle s'était senti faible face à lui, il était tellement grand, et ce qu'il dégageait était tellement animale… C'était effrayant.

- Il ne t'a rien fait au moins…

Elle devait faire une drôle de tête car ses amis commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Non, non, ne vous en faîtes pas, on discutait simplement, le ton est monté, mais tout va bien… Je vois qu'ils t'ont retrouvée Jade, tant mieux. Si tu veux, on travaillera après le déjeuner…

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, un jeune homme entra dans la salle commune. Il était brun, avait les yeux d'un noir extrêmement profond, et fixa les trois Griffondors un instant. Hermione le salua :

- Bonjour Zabinni… Si tu cherches Drago, il est dans sa chambre…

Le jeune homme acquiesça en signe de remerciement, posa son regard sur Harry, puis sur Jade, et dit :

- Bonjour Granger… Potter, Black…

Et finalement monta rejoindre son camarade dans sa chambre.

Une fois sortit, la brune demanda à son amie :

- C'est qui? Il est beau…

La jeune femme eut un rire.

- C'est le meilleur ami de Drago, il s'appelle Blaise Zabinni… il est également à Serpentard, et si il est aussi dragueur que son pote il reste plus poli et plus courtois avec les filles, en général, et pas seulement celle de sa maison. Il fait parti des meilleurs coup de Poudlard… - ajouta-t-elle en rosissant.

Jade eut un sourire à son tour tandis que Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

- Pff… N'importe quoi…

Le prenant exagérément dans ses bras, sa sœur déclara :

- Mais je suis sur que tu es très doué au lit toi aussi mon petit Harry! Je ne peux pas te proposer d'essayer parce que c'est illégale, mais je vais demander à Gin de tester pour moi!

Rougissant plus que de raison, le jeune homme accéléra le pas, laissant derrière lui deux Griffondores, morte de rire.

Ï

En entrant dans la grande salle, Jade remarqua enfin qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans Poudlard pendant ces vacances. Hermione lui expliqua :

- Généralement pendant les vacances, principalement celle de noël, les élèves rentre chez eux… Nous ne sommes qu'une petite minorité à rester à Poudlard… ça ne se passait pas comme ça à Beaubatons?

La jeune femme eut un instant de silence, puis un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres au souvenir de tout ses noël passé là-bas.

- Les élèves avait le droit de partir, mais à Beaubatons, nous sommes en grande majorité à être enfant de moldus, et beaucoup d'entre nous avait été abandonné par leur parents pour être… différent. Alors on fêtait généralement ça tous ensemble…

Hermione acquiesça en silence, mise mal à l'aise pas cette réponse particulièrement triste.

- Ne fait pas cette tête Mione! On s'amusait trop! Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire de se coté là!

Alors qu'ils s'asseyait, Harry se prit à penser que malgré l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur de sa sœur, il sentait que ça n'avait pas été forcément si bien que ça. Puis son regard se tourna vers Ginny qui plaisantait avec les deux jeunes femmes. Elle avait un sourire éclatant, faisant naître au coin de ses joues de petite fossette atrocement mignonne, qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Et ses grand yeux bleu… En un mot comme en cent, il la trouvait parfaite… Trop parfaite pour lui… Il avait eu son temps dans le cœur de la jeune femme, et il n'avait pas su saisir sa chance. Il prit une part de rôti qui trônait dans un plat sur la table, et commença à manger, prit dans ses pensées.

- Harry? Tu nous écoutes?!

Il tourna prestement la tête vers Hermione qui le regardait, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Hein? Tu disais quoi Hermione?

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça, c'était peu temps avant la bataille… Il n'y a rien de grave j'espère…

Tentant de la rassurer prestement, le jeune homme repensa à sa relation avec Hermione depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils ne pouvaient nier qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapproché, au point même qu'il avait cru un temps être amoureux de la jeune femme. Mais il avait finit par mettre la main sur le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour elle, au moment où il avait rencontré sa sœur. Car oui, il aimait les deux jeunes femmes de la même manière : Comme des sœurs.

En parlant de sœur, il vit la sienne se lever.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque - regardant Hermione - je ne désespère pas de finir par trouver le fameux livre 1.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

- Je viens avec toi. On commencera à travailler comme ça… à plus tard les garçons, Ginny…

Elles quittèrent la grande salle toute les deux en discutant livres.

Ï

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient et Hermione en venait à se demander si il était vraiment utile qu'elles fassent tout cela, vu que sa camarade semblait en savoir presque plus qu'elle sur les sujet dont elle lui parlait. Elle se résigna finalement à lui poser la question.

- Tu sais, à Beaubatons, quand les cours devenait ennuyeux, je prenais de l'avance sur le programme, alors il y a des choses que je connais déjà. Mais je prenais pas vraiment les leçons dans l'ordre, alors il se peu qu'entre deux chapitre, il y ait un sort que je ne connaisse pas, où un morceau d'histoire que j'ai oublié.

Hermione acquiesça doucement.

- Le mieux est qu'on regarde au sommaire du bouquin pour voir ce que tu as vu et qu'on étudie ce que, pendant ton absence, tu ne connais pas.

- Bonne idée.

Elle se remirent au travail un moment.

- Dit moi Mione… Tu sais où je pourrais me procurer le livre 1 de l'histoire de Poudlard ses fondateurs et leur descendance? Parce que j'ai lu les deux autres plusieurs fois, et le dernier m'intéresse… mais il n'est plus à la bibliothèque.

La préfète releva la tête de son cours, et réfléchi un instant.

- Ne cherche pas, c'est inutile… Quand je suis arrivée en première année, j'ai tenté de me le procurer, mais apparemment c'était une édition limitée et il n'existe plus… le dernier exemplaire était à Poudlard, et comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué, il a été volé.

La brune acquiesça en silence, et alors qu'elle se remettait au travail, Harry apparut devant elles, la bouche en cœur.

- Je viens de recevoir un courrier de Remus! Il nous propose de nous rendre au square Grimaud pour Noël!

Hermione redressa la tête un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais il a dit qu'il fallait préparer nos affaires maintenant, et qu'il fallait aller voir Dumbledore, parce que normalement, on ne peux pas partir comme ça.

Les deux jeune femmes se levèrent, rangèrent en vitesse leur livres, et quittèrent la bibliothèque.

Ï

La fin de l'après-midi passa très vite, et entre les préparatif et autre sac, les cinq Griffondor (Ginny était du voyage) ne virent pas le temps passé. Ce fut finalement à dix-neuf heures qu'ils arrivèrent, par réseau de cheminette au douze square grimaud, après une visite éclair au professeur Dumbledore qui avait accueillit avec bénédiction la nouvelle de leur départ.

Jade faisait maintenant la rencontre de Remus Lupin.

Le contact était plutôt bien passé, et à première vue, la jeune femme appréciait plutôt bien le personnage. Cependant, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de curieux dans le comportement de l'ancien professeur, et son instinct, qui ne l'avait jamais trompé, lui disait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Aussi, alors que Remus les invitait à se trouver une chambre, elle avertit son frère de ses appréhension. Le jeune homme eut un regard surpris, puis lui fit un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il a belle et bien quelque chose de différent, mais à aucun moment ce n'est mauvais. Remus est en fait un loup garou, mais comme ça le mets mal à l'aise, il n'en parle pas… c'est tout.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, rassurée. Et elle put enfin observer enfin le mobilier de la maison.

- Excuse moi de te déranger une nouvel fois Harry, mais… c'est Ça notre héritage?

Le brun eut un cours rire avant de lui répondre.

- Ne t'arrête pas à l'aspect vieillot des lieux, cette maison à je ne sais pas combien de siècle, elle doit valoir une petite fortune, de plus, avec tout les sortilèges qui la protège, elle était parfaite pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Et puis, si un jour tu veux venir habiter ici, rien ne t'empêche de changer la déco! - il regarda autour de lui et ajouta - je crois que je vais m'arrêter dans cette chambre… elle est parfaite.

Il laissa sa sœur continuer sa visite tranquillement.

Elle avançait doucement dans le couloir, croisant tantôt Ginny qui faisait des aller retour entre sa chambre et le rez de chaussée, tantôt Ron et Hermione qui se disputait à cause du bruit que l'un ou l'autre faisait dans leur chambre respective qui était cote à cote. Elle sourit, ça lui rappelait son pensionnat à Beaubatons.

Elle finit par arriver à un bout de couloir où il n'y avait personne. Elle entrouvrit une première porte, donnant sur une autre chambre, décoré dans un goût plus que douteux. Elle ressemblait vaguement à la chambre d'un couple, mais du siècle précédent. La poussière avait finit par s'accumuler ici et là, et la jeune femme préférait poursuivre quand un scintillement curieux l'intrigua : Sur la table de chevet, un cadre était posé, avec une photo, d'apparence ancienne, d'une jeune femme, plutôt jolie, les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, et des yeux bleu outremer. Jade n'avait jamais vu une femme pouvant dégager autant de beauté, et autant de froideur et de noirceur d'âme. Elle prit le cadre entre ses mains, et son regard se reporta sur la table de chevet où une clef recevait les rayons du soleil. C'était ça qui avait intercepté son regard. Une vieille clef en argent apparemment. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle garda la photo, et avec la clef, mit le tout dans sa poche.

Elle sortit finalement de la chambre, et tenta d'entrer dans la pièce en face. Malheureusement pour la curiosité de la jeune femme, la porte était fermée à clef.

Elle continua à avancer. Et trouva finalement une chambre qui lui plut d'emblée de par l'atmosphère simple qu'elle dégageait. Un lit une place dans un coin, un bureau pas loin à coté, et une grande armoire. Elle s'approcha et entrouvrit le meuble dans lequel quelque vêtement de garçon restait encore. L'armoire semblait avoir été vidée précipitamment, et la jeune femme y déposa ses affaires. Elle défit les draps, et en changea. Pour finalement aller se poser sur le lit. Elle allait s'assoupir quand on l'appela d'en bas.

- Jade?

Ginny venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce.

- Ah, t'es là… à table…

La jeune femme se leva du lit, et parti rejoindre le reste de la tribu Weasley, c'est-à-dire Molly, et les jumeaux qui était rentré pour l'occasion, au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la salle à manger, les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers elles, et les pressèrent de question.

- Alors? Où…

- étais-tu?

Dans un sourire, la brune leur répondit :

- Dans vot' cul, cinquième porte à gauche… à votre avis crétin! Dans ma chambre!

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, se sourirent, et attrapèrent, chacun par un bras la jeune brune.

- Tu sais quoi?! J'ai l'impression que tu ne nous aimes pas beaucoup…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne tardera pas à changer…

- Il suffit qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux…

Loin de se laisser démonter, la brune rétorqua :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons, je vous aime bien… surtout votre humour… il faut dire qu'il vole tellement bas qu'il est facile à attraper… Le fait est que ce qui est drôle dans vos blague, c'est que vous vous ridiculisiez un peu plus à chaque fois…

Vexé, les jumeaux la lâchèrent dans un synchro :

- La pauvre, elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle…

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et partit aider madame Weasley à mettre la table.

Ï

Après le dîner,tous partirent s'installer dans le salon pour discuter un instant, histoire de mieux faire connaissance. Pendant la soirée, Jade apprit donc que les jumeaux avait arrêté leurs études avant les aspic pour monter un magasin de farce et attrape, elle surprit tout le monde en déclarant sa passion pour la chanson, et finalement elle apprit, non sans surprise que Harry était bien celui qui avait sauvé le monde sorciers (et même le moldu), alors que celui-ci rougissait, mal à l'aise. Après une discutions animé sur tout et sur rien, ils montèrent se coucher.

- Oh fait, Jade, tu dors dans quelle chambre?

La brune se tourna vers son frère.

- Celle tout au bout du couloir… c'est laquelle?

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, pensif.

- Je ne sais pas… je vais t'accompagner.

Après une courte déambulation dans les couloirs, il finirent par entrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

- Jade - commença Harry - je crois que c'était la chambre de Sirius quand il était petit…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : don't merit. **

- Jade - commença Harry - je crois que c'était la chambre de Sirius quand il était petit.

- Oh… Je ne savais pas… tu crois que je devrais changer de chambre?

Harry eut un doux sourire, et déclara :

- Non, je crois qu'il aurait apprécié que quelqu'un viennent mettre des souvenirs plus joyeux dans cette chambre si triste…

- Parle moi de lui… tu l'as connu… racontes moi…

Baissant légèrement les yeux, le jeune homme incita sa sœur à aller s'asseoir sur le lit, et commença :

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu… c'est la seule personne à avoir réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban, c'était le meilleur ami de mon… de notre père… Je sais aussi que du temps où il était à Poudlard s'était un grand farceur… Il a renié les Black, parce que c'était tous des partisans de Voldemort… il n'a que des souvenirs sombre qui le relit ici… à seize ans il est partit vivre chez les Potter… C'est tout…

Jade parut pensive.

- C'était un homme courageux…

- Tu es sa fille.

- Je ne le mérite pas…

Elle jouait avec ses mains, les pliant et les dépliant, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Je ne suis pas une fille bien Harry… tu le sais bien…

Son frère la prit dans ses bras.

- On a eut une vie dure, mais si j'ai hérité du caractère posé de maman, tu as malheureusement prit le coté revanchard de papa…

La brune eut un sourire.

- Si tu le dis… - elle bailla - je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on dorme maintenant, il se fait tard, et je pense que Mme Weasley va nous faire bosser comme des elfes demain…

Les deux adolescents se firent un sourire entendu, et Harry se leva.

- Bonne nuit petite sœur…

Elle s'enfonça dans ses draps, tandis que le jeune homme quittait la chambre.

Ï

Vers quatre heures du matin, Jade se réveilla comme s'il était dix heures. Elle se redressa, et regarda autour d'elle histoire de se resituer dans le temps. Elle se souvint soudain de la chose qui l'avait réveillée. Elle venait de trouver comment ouvrir la porte d'à coté : avec la clef trouvée dans la chambre de feu Mme Black.

Elle se glissa hors du lit, mis les pied dans ses chaussons, enfila une robe de chambre pourpre, prit la clef sur sa table de nuit et quitta la chambre.

Dans le couloir, tout était noir, mais elle se repéra rapidement, et mis la clef dans la porte. Au départ elle eut du mal à l'ouvrir, mais après avoir forcé légèrement, elle put l'ouvrir et entra dans la pièce.

La première chose qui la marqua fut l'aspect propre de la pièce, pas la moindre trace de poussière. Elle retira les draps qui recouvrait les meubles tout d'abord, un magnifique fauteuil en cuir noir sur pied pivotant, un bureau en bois, et de chaque coté, d'immense bibliothèque remplie de livre en tout genre. Au milieu de l'un d'eux, un immense tableau représentant un homme sommeillant. Jade comprit alors où elle était : dans le bureau du propriétaire des lieux. Celui-là même qui la regardait maintenant un air glaciale dans les yeux.

- Que puis-je pour vous?

- Je ne sais pas… ça dépend… qui êtes-vous?

L'homme émit un bruit sec.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, mais votre identité ne m'intéresse guère.

Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, elle s'approcha du tableau et regarda ce qui était écrit au bas de celui-ci : _Orion Black. _

- Franchement papi, Orion… c'est quoi ce prénom à deux balles? Si j'était vous j'aurais honte… enfin… enchanté, je suis Jade, la fille de Sirius, votre petite fille par conséquent…

- Sirius n'est plus mon fils.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et commença à parcourir du regard les rayonnages de livres.

- Dîtes moi grand père… vous qui semblez aimer les livres… vous auriez pas des éditions limitée?

- Ma bibliothèque est la plus fournie au monde.

Il avait toujours ce ton froid, mais maintenant une once de fierté sonnait dans sa voix.

- Après celle de Poudlard…

- J'ai des livres que ce fou de Dumbledore n'a plus…

Voyant l'air triomphant de la brune, il comprit qu'il avait fait une bourde.

- C'est vous n'est-ce pas? Qui avez volé le livre 1 de l'histoire de Poudlard… Vous savez que ça fait des mois que je le cherche?! Je suis contente d'être tombé sur vous!

Elle reprit sa recherche sous l'œil attentif d'Orion qui attendait de voir la réaction de sa petite fille lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait qu'il n'était pas dans les rayons.

- Je suis vraiment bête n'est-ce pas… un livre d'une telle importance n'aurait pas été rangé au sus et à la vue de tous…

Elle alla s'installer au bureau et entreprit d'ouvrir les tiroirs. Certains n'était pas verrouillé, mais il ne contenait presque rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous tentez de cacher dans ce livre, mais ce doit être grave sinon…

Elle tenta un alohomora sur le premier tiroir qui s'ouvrit. Dedans il y avait une chemise en carton. Jade la sortit de son tiroir en déclarant :

- ça a l'air intéressant ça… quand j'aurais trouvé mon livre, je m'y attellerait.

Elle s'attaqua finalement au dernier tiroir. Elle eut un sourire en s'apercevant que les sortilèges normaux ne fonctionnait pas.

- Vous aviez peur qu'on puisse l'ouvrir n'est-ce pas? Ça tombe mal, j'ai une vrai patte de chat…

Elle fit apparaître une épingle en fer ainsi qu'une aiguille et s'attela à la serrure. En deux minutes, celle-ci se déclenchait et le tiroir s'ouvrait comme par magie.

- Victoire!

Dans le tiroir, quelques papiers sans importance qui semblait avoir été mis ici pour dissimuler… un livre, Le livre.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Orion ressentit comme une drôle d'impression. Il avait l'impression de voir son fils dans cette jeune femme, pas dans le physique, mais dans le caractère.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme regardant l'horloge murale s'aperçut qu'il était déjà sept heures et que les autres n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

- Je reviendrai ce soir… à plus grand-père!

Elle lui fit un salut de la main, et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir fermé la porte auparavant.

Ï

- Bonjour Jade, bien dormit? - demanda Molly Weasley en voyant la jeune femme passer la porte, avec ce qui semblait être l'uniforme de Beaubatons, c'est-à-dire, une jupe plissé noir plutôt courte, une chemise blanche, une cravate noir, et une veste de la même couleur, cintré descendant jusqu'au milieu des fesses - tu sais que tu peux t'habiller comme tu le souhaite ici…

Jade eut un sourire.

- Je vous remercie Mme Weasley, c'est comme ça que je me sent le mieux.

Au pied, des talons haut noirs, et de grande chaussettes blanche.

- Bien… Que veux-tu manger?

- Je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Lui montrant les différent plat qu'elle avait préparé, Jade demanda d'un air faussement angoissé :

- Vous voulez me rendre obèse?!

- Tss tss tss… vous les jeunes vous ne mangez presque plus rien pour ressembler à toutes c'est filles maigre qu'on voit dans les publicités… bêtise! Regarde toi, tu es toute maigre! On voit bien que tu ne mange pas assez!

- Mais si! C'est parce que je fais beaucoup de sport!

- Pas de ça avec moi jeune fille, tu vas me faire le plaisir de…

- Maman! Laisse là donc tranquille! La pauvre, tu ne vas réussir qu'à lui faire peur…

Ginny, un air amusé sur le visage venait d'entrer. Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes se saluait, Mme Weasley bondit vers la cuisine et prépara deux assiettes bien garnit.

- Vous me mangerez tout ça pour le petit déjeuner! C'est comprit?!

Regardant leurs assiette les deux Griffondores eurent l'idée de s'enfuir à toute jambes, la cuisine de Molly était peut-être délicieuse, mais elle n'en restait pas moins extrêmement bourrative.

- Mais… maman…

- Pas de mais maman qui tienne! À table!

Les jeune femmes s'assirent en silence et commencèrent leurs assiettes.

- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que je suis sure de l'avoir entendu…

Les jumeaux venaient d'entrer dans la salle à manger.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu les garçons? - leur demanda leur mère.

- Et bien…

- On faisait un tour du coté du bout du couloir…

- Et on a entendu une voix dans la salle qu'est bouclé…

- Alors que il y avait personne…

- La porte était fermée!

Un air narquois sur le visage, Jade demanda :

- Et je suppose évidement que le fait que ma chambre est dans cette zone n'explique en rien votre présence là bas…

Se regardant un instant, les deux jeunes adultes répondirent :

- Nooooon…

Un éclat de rire suivit cette déclaration.

- Ma petite maman…

- Tu nous fait pas une assiette à nous aussi?!

La mère de famille regarda ses deux fils, renifla, et répondit :

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, vous êtes deux, vous mangez comme dix! Mieux vaut vous avoir en photo au dessus de la cheminé qu'à table!

Les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent et, un air boudeur sur le visage, partirent se préparer leur petit déjeuner.

- Mère indigne!

Ï

Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient descendu vers neuf heures, et après un copieux petit déjeuner, et une rapide toilette, ils avaient tous été réquisitionné pour le rangement de l'étage.

- Excusez moi Mme Weasley… - demanda en fin d'après midi Jade - J'aimerais faire mes achats de noël avant… avant noël en fait… Pourrions-nous aller au chemin de traverse demain ou dans la semaine?

Harry eut un sourire amusé : Sa sœur avait sortit ses grand yeux de biche, Mme Weasley ne refuserait jamais.

- Bien sur ma chérie… Nous irons demain… Tu peux transplaner? J'emmènerais Ginny avec moi.

La brune acquiesça.

- Allez filez les enfants, vous avez votre après midi de libre.

Les adolescent filèrent avant que la femme ne changent d'avis.

- Je vais dans ma chambre avec Hermione, tu viens avec nous Jade?

- Qu'allez-vous faire?

La deux jeune femme se regardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Je voudrais m'avancer dans mes devoirs… et toi Gin'?

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais pas… Je vais m'allonger, et empêcher Hermione de bosser…

Jade eut un sourire.

- J'arrive… je vais chercher deux/trois trucs dans ma chambre, et j'arrive!

Elle monta les escaliers deux à deux, et entra dans le bureau.

- Coucou papi… Je passe juste prendre le bouquin, après je repart! Tu t'ennuie pas trop tout seul dans ton grand bureau?! Si tu veux, il y a ta femme dans le hall…

Le vieil homme grimaça.

- Je vois… tu préfère le calme de cette pièce? Ça m'étonne pas, avec la furie qui te sert de femme… Bon je te laisse, bonne après midi… je repasserais peut-être ce soir…

Et elle quitta le bureau refermant une fois de plus la porte derrière elle.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Ginny, le livre sous le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? - demanda Hermione en avisant le manuscrit.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de M. Orion Black…

Elle lui exposa le livre sous le nez.

- Tadam!

En lisant mieux le titre de l'ouvrage, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu l'as trouvé où?!

- Je viens de te le dire, dans la bibliothèque de M. Orion Black! Tu sais, la salle devant ma chambre! J'ai trouvé la clef dans la chambre maritale d'à coté…

Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, feuilletant avidement le livre.

- Eh! Rends le moi! Je l'ai trouvé la première!

Son amie ne réagissaient déjà plus, elle avait subitement blanchit, et restait en arrêt devant une peinture qui servait d'illustration. Sur celle-ci, deux personne, un jeune homme et une jeune femme, qui se tenait, lui, droit, et elle, à demi caché derrière lui, qui toisait le peintre.

- Bordel Jade, je savais pas que toi et Harry posiez au millénaire dernier… - commenta Ginny d'une voix blanche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Reincarnation.**

Les trois adolescentes regardait le livre avec effroi.

- Antoine et Carmen de Griffondor… Enfants de Godric de Griffondor… et de… Manon?

Ginny regarda les deux autres intriguée et ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit :

- Manon était une des servantes de la famille de Griffondor… elle fut un temps l'amante, puis la femme de Godric… elle a été assassiné par des extrémiste de la famille qui ne voulait pas que leur sang soit souillé par une simple servante… manque de chance, elle a eu le temps de donner deux enfants avant de mourir… Il n'a jamais pu avoir d'autres enfants après ça… Le prénom Carmen est du aux origines hispanique de la jeune servante.

La rousse acquiesça lentement, puis soudain dans une sorte d'illumination, la jeune femme demanda à Jade.

- Mais, ''Carmen'', c'est pas ton deuxième prénom?!

Haussant les épaules, la brune tourna la page et commença à lire à voix haute…

- Les jumeaux Griffondor était très semblables par le physique mais très différent par le caractère…

_Ainsi quand Antoine de Griffondor était quelqu'un de calme, réfléchi, et relativement sérieux, sa sœur était impulsive et fière. Cela désespérait d'ailleurs les nombreux précepteurs des jumeaux qui aurait préféré enseigné à la demoiselle les art de la guerre et à son frère les technique plus réfléchi qui était alors enseignée aux jeune femme. _

- La vache… C'est moi ou ils sont en train de nous faire un portrait édulcoré de Harry et toi?

Alors qu'Hermione et Jade lui intimait le silence, Ginny repris la lecture à voix haute :

- à l'occasion de l'équinoxe d'automne, une grande soirée fut organisé…

_En effet, Carmen et son frère, alors en âge de se marier, devait alors rencontrer différent_ _prétendant(e)s. Il y avait notamment parmi eux, les trois enfants de Sir Salazar Serpentard. Les deux cousins désirait ardemment marier leurs enfants car il s'agissait par la suite de faire la progéniture parfaite. _

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent un air narquois sur les lèvres.

Ï

Elles passèrent finalement les trois heures qui suivirent à éplucher se livre qui relevait, selon Hermione, plus du roman policier que du documentaire historique…

- Voyons Hermione - plaisanta Ginny - Tu devrais savoir que à l'époque, les intrigues était tel que même les plus grand polar font pale figure à coté… pas vrai Jade… Jade?

Elles tournèrent la tête vers la troisième qui regardait les dernières lignes du livre apparemment mal à l'aise. Elle le referma d'un coup sec et quitta la chambre précipitamment.

Quand Orion Black vit sa petite fille - il avait finit par s'habituer à l'idée - entrer en trombe dans le bureau, il se demanda qu'elle mouche avait bien pu la piquer. Elle ouvrit en grand le livre sur le bureau et se plaça devant le vieil homme un air alarmé sur le visage…

- Que savez-vous du prénom Carmen?!

Clignant deux fois des yeux, Orion répondit finalement :

- C'était le prénom de l'aînée De Griffondors… à son décès elle a décidé de nommer toute sa descendance à son nom… La légende dit que toute les filles qui l'ont suivit porte se nom, et que de cette manière on pourra aisément reconnaître la dernière descendante de Carmen de Griffondor de par son nom.

La brune blanchit… Tenait-elle, comme elle pressentait, le prénom Carmen de sa mère? Celle-ci était pourtant une enfant de moldue… Il était donc impossible qu'elle soit la descendante d'une des plus grande famille sorcière… à moins que… Elle repensa alors d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Maria quand elle avait une dizaine d'année, alors que celle-ci lui expliquait que de nombreux enfants, présumé de moldu était en fait les descendant de grand sorcier ayant eu des passages cracmol dans leur famille et qui aurait fait oublier leurs talents.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

La brune leva le nez vers son grand père, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mon nom complet est Jade Carmen Black…

Tandis qu'Orion se remettait en question, la jeune brune s'installa mollement sur le fauteuil en cuir noir, et feuilleta encore une fois le livre. L'histoire de Carmen était stupéfiante : promise à Romuald de Serpentard, elle était pourtant éprise de son frère aîné, David… C'est deux là ne se ressemblait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde, quand Romuald était châtain presque roux, timide, et très maladroit, David était blond, charismatique, et plaisait au femme. En y réfléchissant bien, Hermione avait raison, ce n'était somme toute qu'une histoire sur l'infidélité, car Carmen s'envoyait David alors qu'elle était mariée à Romuald. La jeune femme avait eu une vie bien sombre, car elle décéderait à vingt trois ans en tentant de protéger son amant des foudre de son mari qui avait finalement remarqué que son épouse le trompait avec son frère…

Dans un soupir las, Jade s'aperçut qu'elle avait la migraine, et elle ferma les yeux un instant… Instant qui dura deux heures.

- Hep… Demoiselle!

En entrouvrant les paupières, il fallut un instant à Jade avant de replacer. Elle avait un rêve étrange, de ceux qui vous font croire que ce que vous vivez est réel… En effet, dans son songe, elle était Carmen de Griffondors… Elle avait vécu en détail ce qu'il y avait dans le livre… En secouant la tête, elle s'aperçut que le vieil homme la regardait avec un curieux regard.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Dit moi petite, crois-tu en la réincarnation?

Ï

Ginny était pensive. Loin de rester insensible au comportement de Jade, elle se doutait que quelque chose se passait dans sa petite tête brune… Et puis, il y avait Harry, il était tout aussi concerné que sa sœur. Mais à qui incomberait la tache d'aller lui en parler? Quand elle avait posé la question à Hermione, celle-ci lui avait fait un grand sourire narquois - il fallait décidément qu'elle arrête de traîner avec Malefoy - et lui avait proposé de se dévouer pour l'équipe… se frappant le front avec le plat de la main, Ginny se traita mentalement d'idiote : elle avait cru voir une occasion de se retrouver seule avec Harry, sans même penser à la réaction que celui-ci aurait en apprenant que… que quoi d'ailleurs? Qu'il était le sosie du fils de Sir De Griffondor? La rousse lâcha un ricanement dérisoire. Sur qu'après ça, il allait la prendre pour une folle… C'était bien sa veine tient… Dans un énième soupire, elle se décida à descendre dans le salon où s'étaient installé les deux jeunes hommes et où ils discutaient présentement avec les jumeaux.

- Puisqu'on vous dit que c'est l'idée du siècle…

- Les Serpentard ne s'en remettront pas!

- Et les professeurs non plus!

- Si maman savait que vous tentez d'embarquer Harry et Ron dans une de vos magouilles à deux noises alors que vous-même n'y êtes plus… - coupa Ginny - d'ailleurs, c'est simple, même Hermione ferait un scandale… vous êtes vraiment immature tout les deux - termina-t-elle en s'installant entre Fred et Ron.

Les quatre garçons regardèrent éberlué cette apparition venue d'un autre monde qui ne pouvait pas être leur sœur car trop… trop Ginny… si finalement ça pouvait parfaitement être elle…

- Ginny… - commença Georges d'une voix doucereuse en se penchant exagérément sur sa petite sœur - Tu ne vois pas que tu gènes là?

Prenant une mine outré qui saillait si bien à Molly d'ordinaire, elle répliqua d'une voix étrangement aigues :

- Quoi?! Vous osez me virer? Moi? Votre unique petite sœur? C'est… c'est… C'est absolument dégueulasse… c'est… - puis prenant comme une figure blasé termina - c'est tellement vous en fait…

Elle ne bougea cependant pas.

Au bout de dix très longues minutes, les jumeaux se levèrent finalement, un air ronchon sur le visage en maugréant on ne sait trop quoi sur les petites sœur et leur manies de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

En voyant les satisfait que Ginny arborait maintenant, Harry ne put réprimer un frisson : Molly avait fait de sa fille son sosie, et celle-ci savait déjà comment faire marcher à la baguette les deux pires frère qu'elle avait… s'en était terrifiant…

Ron allait ajouté quelque chose à sa sœur, quand Hermione passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et de son plus beau sourire interpella le dernier représentant male de la famille Weasley à venir la rejoindre… ce à quoi, le roux, dans toute sa crédulité habituelle, acquiesça, étonnement joyeux, s'attendant à des faveurs de la part de sa douce…

Quand Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent enfin seule, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire qui nécessite de virer tes frères?

Le petite rousse rougit violement. Il fallait croire que tout les garçons n'était pas aussi naïf que ceux qui composait sa famille.

- Euh… Eh bien…

Elle baissa les yeux pour réfléchir un instant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire : Il était fou de voir à quel point elle pouvait envoyé ses frères à l'abattoir, et jusqu'à quel niveau elle se sentait, et ceux même après six années de cure, mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle était avec Harry.

- En fait… On a trouvé un livre… enfin, Jade a trouvé un livre, on ne sait où, et… à l'intérieur… il y avait toute sorte d'illustrations… notamment des portraits… peint… Dont l'un deux… vous représentait toi et Jade…

Le brun la regarda un instant avec de grand yeux, sans vraiment bien comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ce qui fit rougir un peu plus, si c'était possible, la jeune femme.

- En fait… ça nous a tellement surpris… surtout Jade… Hermione a décidé qu'il fallait qu'on vous le dise… parce que… en fait… c'est deux là… ceux qui vous ressemblait… c'était les deux enfants de Godric de Griffondors… Et bon… Tu vois…

Comme le jeune homme ne disait toujours rien, Ginny se releva du canapé, toujours plus rouge que précédemment, vexée de s'être une fois de plus ridiculisé auprès du jeune homme qu'elle appréciait pourtant tant.

- Désolée de t'avoir embêté avec ces bêtises… laisse tomber…

Elle sortit presque en courant du salon, laissant un Harry pantois dans un des canapés.

Après avoir cligné deux fois des yeux, le brun s'aperçut enfin de la bourde qu'il venait de faire : Il avait gêné Ginny. Et se n'était même pas volontaire en plus. Mais il fallait dire pour sa défense qu'elle était tellement jolie, avec ses joues toutes roses, et son air de gamine prise en fautes… ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il y s'était laissé aller dans les méandres un tantinet pervers de son cerveau… si?

Il se releva précipitamment : il devait aller s'excuser…

Ï

Ginny avait honte. Très honte. Elle était monté se réfugier dans sa chambre, sur son lit, et cachant sa tête dans ses bras pour que personne ne voit sa gêne. Bien sur, c'était idiot comme comportement : Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, même pas un tableau, alors… Mais tout de même…

- Ginny?

En levant ses yeux embués de larme, elle n'eut plus qu'une envie, s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre : pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la suive?

Loin des interrogations farfelue de la jeune femme, Harry s'approcha, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

- Je… Pour tout à l'heure… je…

Le brun sentit ses joues s'enflammer progressivement, à mesure qu'il s'embrouillait : Il ne supportait pas voir une fille pleurer, encore moins quand c'était celle là…

- Pleure pas 'tite Ginny… Il faut m'excuser si je suis un peu long à la détente en ce moment… Mais je profite du fait qu'on ait plus à se soucier de Voldemort pour rêver… tu comprends?

La rousse acquiesça lentement, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui.

Il lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains, et le releva vers lui.

- Me regarde pas… Je suis pas…

Un sourire vint fleurir au lèvres du jeune homme.

- Moi je te trouve très belle…

Les grands yeux bleus de la rousse s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant que ses joues ne s'embrasent violemment.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise… S'il te plait…

La regardant curieusement, le brun murmura une fois de plus :

- Mais je ne me moque pas de toi… Tu es belle Ginny…

Et avant que la jeune femme ait eut le temps de dire quoique se soit, ses lèvres se soudèrent avec celle d'Harry.

Ï

Molly regarda les adolescents qui était assis autour de la table, et échangea un regard angoissé avec Remus. Un silence quasi-religieux régnait sur la pièce. Les jumeaux se concertait à vois basse pour on ne sait quel nouvel invention, Ron mangeait avec appétit, Hermione pensait scolarité, Harry et Ginny étaient sur leur nuage, et Jade repensait à sa discussion avec Orion.

- Alors… Demain matin, je vous veux tous dans le salon pour aller au chemin de traverse à 10h… Nous y resteront toute la journée…

Les adolescents acquiescèrent mollement avant de quitter la table. Molly se tourna alors vers le lycanthrope un air anxieux sur le visage.

- Je suis inquiète Remus… Les enfants étaient vraiment sans réaction… Tu crois qu'ils sont malade?

Dans un sourire tranquille, l'ancien professeur répondit :

- Ne vous inquiètez pas Molly, je suis sure qu'ils vont très bien… Ils sont simplement fatigué… Vous savez comme moi que la septième année est une des plus difficile, et surtout une des plus éreintante… Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils iront beaucoup mieux.

La mère de famille acquiesça lentement.

- Je vais suivre leur exemple et rejoindre ma chambre… Bonne nuit Molly…

- Bonne nuit Remus…

Il se leva et quitta la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Mme Weasley, il restait inquiet, en un sens, elle avait raison, les jeunes avaient été très calme aujourd'hui, trop calme…

Remus haussa les épaules, fataliste : Adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait, il ne s'inquiéterait que lorsque son instinct de loup-garou lui indiquerait de le faire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Nothing else. **

Dix heures et demi, devant la cheminé du chaudron baveur, une petite troupe de rouquin, deux bruns, une châtain et deux adultes discutaient.

- Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, vous allez pouvoir vous disperser… Je vous donne rendez vous ici à dix-sept heures trente… Les retard ne seront pas admis… Vous avez tous l'argent nécessaire pour déjeuner ce midi…

Les adolescents acquiescèrent et se séparèrent.

Harry et Ron partirent de leur coté, laissant les filles entre elles.

- Bon… J'ai pas mal d'achat à faire… mais d'abord… Je vais faire un saut chez Gringotts… Vous venez avec moi ou…

- Pas de soucis Jade, on t'accompagne… Moi, mes derniers achats on été réglé avec la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard… - expliqua Ginny - C'est aussi ton cas Mione?

Hermione hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

- J'espère que les virements de la filière Française ont été effectué…

- Mais… C'est ton héritage dans ce coffre? - questionna la rousse.

- Entre autre… Le résultat de quelque petit boulot aussi… Bref deux trois bricoles…

Ginny la regarda curieusement. Qu'entendait-elle par petit boulot? Être tueuse à gage devait être un job qui rapportait bien… L'avantage avec Gringotts, étant le fait qu'ils ne demandaient jamais la source des revenu placé…

Quand le coffre fut ouvert, les soupçons de la jeune femme furent confirmé. Là s'entassait des montagnes de galions.

Le gobelins regarda la brune de son air vicieux.

- Mademoiselle désire retirer combien?

- Vingt galions… s'il vous plait…

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Hermione murmura :

- Dit moi vite ce que tu fais comme petit boulot parce que ça rapporte bonbon…

Bien sur Hermione avait déjà vu des coffres bien remplie, à commencé par celui de Harry, mais c'était toujours spectaculaire. Cela intriguait d'ailleurs beaucoup la préfète : l'héritage que lui avait laissé Sirius ne pouvait pas être encore déposé… Cette argent était donc sa propriété…

- On y va Hermione?

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, la jeune femme suivit ses amies.

- Que vas-tu acheter?

La brune sembla hésiter un instant : Il lui fallait un cadeau pour Rodrigue évidement, un pour Maria et un pour Anna - on oubliait pas ses anciens amis. Il lui en faudrait également pour Harry, pour Ginny et pour Hermione - mais elle devrait être discrète - pour Mme Weasley, pour Remus, pour Ron…

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : Pourquoi n'était-elle pas une orpheline asociale? Cette pensée la fit sourire, elle possédait un de ses titres finalement…

- Je ne sais pas… Je verrait…

Blanchissant soudainement, Hermione demanda :

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas nous faire entrer dans toute les boutiques?!

- Bien sur que non… Seulement celle dont les vitrines sont attrayante…

Soupirant de dépit, la jeune femme partit suivit ses deux amie qui riait de son expression.

Alors qu'elle déambulait depuis maintenant une bonne heure, elle entrèrent un magasins, qui, au dire de Jade, était celui qu'il fallait. Son amie préfète se fit la remarque que ce n'était que la quinzième dans ce cas.

Au détour d'un rayon, elles percutèrent une femme.

La première chose à laquelle Jade pensa, fut qu'elle aurait été vraiment belle si elle n'avait pas eu cette mimique dégoûter qui lui déformait le visage.

- Je remarque que les bonnes manière se perdent… C'est bien dommage mesdemoiselles…

Rougissant légèrement, Ginny et Hermione s'excusèrent rapidement. La femme fixa alors la dernière qui la regardait toujours avec surprise.

- Puis-je vous aider Miss? - demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Semblant sortir de sa torpeur, ladite miss répondit doucement, comme peut sur des mots qu'elle allait employer - cette femme était impressionnante, non pas par sa taille, mais par le charisme qu'elle dégageait.

- Je ne sais pas… Votre physionomie m'est familière…

Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, la femme releva le menton et les laissa en plan.

- Brr… Elle me fiche la chair de poule à chaque fois que je la voie… sans son mari, elle est vraiment terrifiante.

Hermione sourit à ces dires.

- Qui est-elle? - questionna finalement Jade.

- C'est vrai que tu ne la jamais rencontrée - commença la préfète - C'est la mère de Drago Malefoy… Narcissa Malefoy… La cousine de Sirius.

Jade acquiesça en silence. Ceci expliquait cela : Drago avait la beauté de sa mère.

- Sirius était-il aussi beau qu'elle?

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un sourire amusé.

- Nous ne l'avons rencontré qu'après sa sortie de prison, un peu abîmé par les années… Mais il paraîtrait qu'il ait été très beau autrefois… Le mieux est encore que tu demandes à Remus, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Hochant doucement la tête, les trois jeunes femmes continuèrent leur exploration des lieux.

Ï

Harry et Ron avaient déambuler dans les rue du chemin de traverse mollement, il n'avait aucun achat particulier à faire alors… Ils avaient finalement atterrit dans le magasin des jumeaux, lesquelles était en train de faire valoir les bien du ''nez sanglant'', leur nouvelle innovation. En les voyant, Gorges s'approcha d'eux.

- Alors, on est venu renflouer les stocks? Vous avez finalement suivit nos conseils quand au professeur MacGonnagal?

Harry haussa les épaules tandis que Ron jetait un coup d'œil au rayonnage.

- On s'ennuyait alors…

Le roux acquiesça gravement.

- Dit moi mon petit Ryry… Que penses-tu de cette innovation… Le pousse poil… C'est Remus qui nous a donné l'idée… c'est principalement vendu pour les fête d'halloween…

Alors que le jeune homme écoutait les élucubration du propriétaire, Ron se faisait joyeusement arnaquer par son autre frère, qui voulait absolument lui vendre le collier de-la-mort-qui-tut, que lui assurait que toute les filles tombent à ses pieds.

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas croire ces insanités Ronald…

Se retournant vivement, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent face au trois filles, dont deux pouffait de rire, et la troisième fixait son petit ami d'un air froid.

- Ah… Coucou Hermione… ça va?

Dire que Ron s'était fait passer un savon à ce moment là était un euphémisme, de mémoire de Weasley, on n'avait jamais vu de colère aussi foudroyante… c'est bien simple, Hermione avait cette capacité de voix qui faisait passer Minerva MacGonnagal pour une souris. En voyant l'air furieux qu'arborait la jeune femme en arrivant dans la boutique, les jumeaux avait bien tenter de fuir, mais Hermione leur avait intimé de ne pas bouger d'un micromètre s'il tenait à la vie. La connaissant trop bien, ils avaient obtempéré, et s'était fait passé un savon devant tout leur client.

- Franchement Hermione t'abuses un peu quand même… Devant les clients… - avait bien tenté de murmurer Ginny à son amie, alors que ses frères boudait dans un coin du magasin.

La préfète n'avait rien voulut entendre, et avait entraîné, les adolescents à sa suite, laissant les jumeaux en plan.

Harry et Jade échangèrent un regard impressionné, avant que la brune ne murmure :

- Je voudrais pas être celui ou celle qui l'importunera… Elle est souvent comme ça?

Le brun eut un éclat de rire, qui se transforma bientôt en une quinte de toux, sous le regard irrité d'Hermione.

- Je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état là… hormis la mémorable gifle à Malefoy en troisième année…

- Malefoy, giflé… - commença sa jumelle d'un air rêveur - j'ai rater quelque chose… - puis se tournant vers Hermione qui snobait encore Ron, elle demanda - Il sorte ensemble alors?

Harry eut un sourire amusé avant de raconter à sa sœur la soirée mémorable d'halloween.

_Dumbledore a l'esprit tordue, tout le monde le reconnaît, mais cette année, il avait fait fort : organiser un bal costumé, avec comme thèmes les rois et les reines de l'histoire (moldue évidement). _

_Bien sur Drago avait encore fait tout un foin, comme quoi, il devrait plutôt étudier les rois sorcier, ce à quoi Hermione avait répliquer que comme les seuls rois existant étaient les rois moldue… _

_Il avait finit par capitulé, et avait même débarqué dans la grande salle déguisé en Prince Jean, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Ron, faisant ainsi remarqué que ce rôle lui convenait à merveille. Drago avait alors déclaré que lui au moins ne ressemblait pas à un type qui a oublié ses vêtements après la douche. Ron était déguisé en Jules César, du moins avait-il essayé. _

_Hermione s'était interposée entre les deux garçons, leur expliquant se qu'elle pensait de leur comportement, et elle avait entraîné Ron à sa suite. En résultat de la dispute, elle n'avait pas laissé le roux de la soirée, sous prétexte qu'il risquait d'avoir - encore - des ennuis. _

_Ron ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais dans son costume de Cléopâtre, avec sa robe, joliment dénudé, elle était vraiment belle. Aussi n'était-il pas aussi déçu que ça de rester avec la jeune femme. _

_Harry avait sourit : Il connaissait son amie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre de coller quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises… Et il savait également que la perspective de rester toute la soirée avec Ron était des plus plaisante._

_- Avouez…. Vous avez assortie vos costume volontairement?_

_Encore une fois Ginny avait mis les pieds dans le plat, faisant remarquer que Cléopâtre et César étaient amants. _

_- Je vous conseille tout de même de ne pas finir comme ces deux là parce que… - ajouta-t-elle devant les joues rouge des deux adolescents. _

_- Ginny, arrête tes sous entendu bidons! - s'emporta Ron, avant de s'éloigner vivement des deux jeunes femmes. _

_Celle-ci s'échangèrent un regard, avant que la préfète ne secoue la tête et quitte la fête d'un pas précipité. _

_- Hermione!_

_Harry interrogea la rousse du regard, avant de partir à la suite de son amie. _

- C'est en chemin vers les dortoirs des préfets en chef que je les ait trouvé en train de s'embrasser. Ça m'a laissé sur le cul…

La brune eut un sourire amusé a la remarque de son frère.

- N'empêche, Mione en costume de Cléopâtre ça devait valoir sont pesant en cacahuète.

- Elle était super jolie… m'enfin… t'a trouvé tes cadeaux?

- Plus ou moins… Il m'en manque un pour Rodrigue… mais je sais pas quoi lui offrir, il a tout! - semblant prendre conscience de quelque chose - Dit moi Harry, est-ce qu'il y a un quartier ''glauque'' ici?

Le jeune homme la regarda curieusement.

- Glauque?

- Oui, genre, marché noir et machin illégal… C'est le genre de truc qu'aime Rodrigue.

Harry sembla pensif un instant. Pouvaient-ils réellement aller dans l'allée des embrumes? Molly aurait certainement dit non, mais… ils savaient se défendre… alors…

- Il y aurait bien l'allée des embrumes… ça craint un peu mais…

Au sourire que lui adressa sa sœur, il comprit que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors, tout les deux, échappèrent à la surveillance d'Hermione, et rejoignirent l'allée.

- Mhhh… miam… glauque au possible… Il va adorer…

Elle jetait un regard avide tout autour d'elle, quand elle passa devant une boutique particulièrement sombre, elle se colla à la vitrine.

- Harry… on entre ici…

- Tu as vu quelque chose?

Sans répondre, la jeune femme rabattus la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et entra dans le magasin. Un petit homme à l'apparence particulièrement repoussante vint à leur rencontre.

- Puis-je vous aider?

Prenant une voix particulièrement snob, la brune déclara :

- Je dois dire avoir été particulièrement intéressée par les gants que j'ai vu en vitrine…

- Oh… Très bon choix mademoiselle…

Harry était impressionné, cette fille paraissait parfaitement dans son élément.

- Il sont en cuir de dragon et…

- Je me fiche pas mal de la matière, je voudrait savoir si ils ont une particularité…

Le vendeur sembla hésiter un instant… Il ne l'avait jamais vu, elle et son compagnon, pouvait-il décemment leur faire confiance?

- Eh bien… Il garde la chaleur extérieur tout en protégeant les mains à l'intérieur… Vous pouvez donc les faire chauffer ''à blanc'' tout en ne ressentant qu'une légère chaleur dans les mains…

Jade esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient parfait pour son ami…

- Votre prix? - interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Hem… Ils sont particulièrement résistant et… - commença-t-il.

- Le prix?

Le vendeur commençait à en avoir marre de cette gamine qui se croyait tout permis. Il ne la connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, et elle se permettait de lui parler comme à un chien.

- Dix galions.

- Rien que ça - ironisa-t-elle - et vous aviez l'intention de les vendre?

- Dix galions, et pas un de moins. - coupa-t-il.

Alors qu'il regardait sa sœur marchander, Harry sentit l'air se refroidir soudainement. Le brune se rapprocha dangereusement du vendeur, et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Je vous demanderais de ne plus vous adresser à moi sur ce ton dorénavant… est-ce clair?

Ça faisait des années qu'il travaillait ici, et jamais il n'avait sentit une aura aussi effrayante… à la rigueur avec Lucius Malefoy mais… Elle n'avait pas sortit sa baguette que déjà, il se sentait en infériorité.

- Cinq galions. - déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Mais ça va me ruiner et…

D'un geste de la main elle le coupa.

- Je ne tolère aucun ''mais''… Cinq galions.

Elle lui prit les gants des mains, déposa cinq galions dans ses mains, et, suivit de Harry, quitta la boutique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Surrender.**

Ils étaient finalement partit rejoindre les Weasley, et sous les incriminations d'Hermione, ils étaient tous rentré au 12 square grimaud.

- Les cadeaux, les cadeaux! - criait les jumeaux en dévalant les escaliers.

- Quels gamins… - marmonna leur mère.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers le sapins où était entreposé de nombreux paquets.

Harry ouvrit avec, comme toujours quand il recevait des paquets, émerveillement ses cadeaux.

- Celui là est de notre part - murmura Ginny en se désignant elle et son frère.

C'était un paquet géant de chocolat de Honeydukes. Le jeune homme les remercia chaleureusement, et s'attaqua à un autre cadeau. Il était emballé dans un papier noir et blanc. À l'intérieur il y avait une cape rouge et or, en soie et une lettre.

- Ouah… C'est de la super qualité… - remarqua Hermione - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le papier?

- _Au garçon qui protège ma princesse… _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Une courte mélodie retentit alors dans la pièce. Jade fouilla un instant dans la poche de sa veste avant d'y trouver un téléphone, elle se leva, l'ouvrit, et s'éloigna un peu des autres pour répondre.

_- Oui? _

_- … _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? _

_- … _

_- Parce que tu ne fais jamais rien sans rien…_

_- … _

_- Merci Ro… Mais tout va bien, je t'assure… _

_- …_

_- Je t'embrasse… Joyeux noël à toi aussi… _ (elle parle en Français)

La jeune femme raccrocha, et se tourna vers les autres qui était toujours assis, et qui la regardait curieusement.

- Tout va bien? - demanda doucement Ginny.

La brune eut un sourire mélancolique.

- Oui… c'était juste Rodrigue qui me souhaitait une joyeux noël… Au fait, il voudrait savoir si tu as aimé son cadeau…

Harry rosit. Comment ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, pouvait lui offrir un cadeau? C'était encore un de ces mystère qui entourait le passé de Jade.

- M…Merci… - bredouilla-t-il.

Ï

Après avoir ouvert des montagnes de cadeau, tous allèrent déjeuner, et ils vaquèrent à leur occupations. Hermione manqua la crise quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas travaillé, et avec l'aide de Molly, elle força tout les étudiants à en faire autant. Ainsi, par groupe de deux ou trois, les jeunes adultes commencèrent leur devoir de vacance. Hermione et Ginny étaient toute les deux dans la chambre de cette dernière, Ron et Harry dans le salon, et Jade dans le bureau d'Orion Black avec qui elle se tapait actuellement la discussion.

- N'empêche, toi tu t'appelles Orion, ton fils Sirius… Vous auriez pas un peu la tête dans les étoiles? - elle pouffa à sa blague, qui ne fit absolument pas rire son hôte.

- Vous ne deviez pas travailler?

Elle fit une moue boudeuse. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Noël avait toujours le chic pour la mettre de bonne humeur.

- Pff… J'aime pas la Botanique… Pourquoi se sente-t-il toujours obligé de nous donner dix tonnes de parchemin à faire?! - demanda-t-elle en envoyant valser ses feuilles derrière elle.

Seul un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit, et la jeune femme se remis au travail.

Ï

- Il faut que tu m'explique tout ça Hermione… Parce que là, j'avoue que je pige pas… Tu a largué mon frère parce qu'il a, l'espace d'un instant, envisagé d'acheter le produit miracle des jumeaux?

Hermione rosit.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me gène Gin… C'est le fait que… que…

- Que tu es jalouse? - demanda la rousse avec un sourire goguenard.

- Pas du tout! - s'exclama la jeune femme - Je… De toute manière, on est pas là pour parler de ça, on a du travail je te rappelle!

Ginny fit une grimace à son amie avant de se remettre au travail, sans motivation.

La préfète se prit la tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se concentrer? Pourquoi son cerveau la ramenait automatiquement vers Ron, vers ce sentiment qu'elle avait ressentit en ne l'entendant pas refuser en bloque la proposition de Fred. Il l'avait elle, avait-il besoin de toute les autres pouf? Hermione sentit de petite larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle ne sortait avec lui que depuis deux mois, elle n'aurait pas du s'attacher ainsi, mais c'était Ron, son ami de toujours, son premier vrai amour… Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas les garçons.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui alerta son amie. Remarquant l'eau qui s'écoulait de ses yeux, elle vint s'installer à ses cotés.

- Que se passe-t-il Mione?

- Je suis si moche que ça? Parce que tu vois… Malefoy, il ramène une fille différente toute les nuits et…

La rousse eut un rire amusé.

- Malefoy a toujours eu une libido hallucinante… il faut pas prendre son cas en exemple…

- Mais il a jamais paru intéressé pas moi… Pas que ça me dérange, mais… ce mec saute tout et n'importe quoi alors…

- Il est pas tout à fait bête non plus : Ses histoires ne sont que l'affaire d'une nuit, alors il évite de se taper sa colocataire qu'il verra tout les jours…

- Pff… mouais, mais bon… il semble pourtant près à se faire Jade qui passe beaucoup de temps dans notre salle commune… D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'il soit dans sa période brune… Il ramène que ça en ce moment… Entre Parkinson-le-matelas, et toute les autres dont je ne retiens même plus le nom…

Ginny leva le nez de ses ongles qu'elle avait entreprit de vernir en écoutant parler son amie.

- Attend, Malefoy veut se taper Jade?

Hermione hocha la tête, une moue agacée sur le visage.

- Oh ben merde…

Ï

Le premier de l'an passa vite, et bientôt, les élèves de Poudlard durent rejoindre le château pour une nouvelle année.

- Pff… Qui dit rentré dit nouveau cours, dit nouvelle excuse bidon pour expliquer qu'on a pas fait ses devoirs… - soupira Ron.

Harry jeta un œil à Hermione qui gardait les yeux baissé, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme. Il soupira. Depuis que ces deux là n'était plus ensemble, Ron cumulait les bêtise, dans l'espoir muet de s'attirer ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa belle, et de son coté, ladite belle passait son temps à travailler.

- Jade, tu viens?

La brune se tourna vers son amie qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Oui… J'arrive…

Elles montèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Là bas, Drago et Blaise discutait avachit dans le canapé.

- Écoute mec, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu veuilles une brune… mais là… c'est Pansy merde…

- Tu fais chier Blaise…

- Non mais écoute…

- Bonsoir…

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux, vers les nouvelle arrivantes.

- Granger, Black… - salua le brun.

Drago s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

- On ne vous dérangera pas… on vient juste mettre un truc au point, et après je pars… - déclara Jade d'une voix qui tentait à être neutre.

Elles s'installèrent autour de la table, et Hermione expliqua ce que Jade n'avait pas compris pour le devoir de botanique.

Les deux Serpentard se regardèrent un instant, l'un avec un air goguenard, l'autre une moue contrit.

- Il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te tapes l'autre truc alors que tu as un spécimen beaucoup plus intéressant ici - murmura le brun en louchant sur les jambes des jeunes femmes.

Le blond ne répondit rien, se renfrognant un peu plus.

- Non… Me dit pas qu'elle… elle ne veut pas de toi?! - s'écria Blaise, s'attirant à la fois les regard surpris des deux Griffondors, et celui, haineux, de son ami.

Ledit ami lui donna un violent coup sur le haut du crâne.

- Sans blague - reprit-il plus bas - T'es un Malefoy, Drago… Tu peux toujours avoir ce que tu veux… suffit de… ben de le vouloir…

Ï

Une mois après avoir eut cette discussion avec son meilleur ami, Drago comprit (ou crut comprendre) ce qu'il lui avait suggéré. Un soir que Jade quittait Hermione, et que lui rentrait de sa ronde, ils se croisèrent dans un couloir du deuxième étage.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était partit qu'il se retrouvait seul, et Jade se rappela la raison pour laquelle elle évitait la confrontation : En sa présence, elle se sentait mal. Tandis que de son coté, Drago observait déjà la ligne de menton de la jeune femme, et laissait son regard glisser jusqu'à sa gorge. Il lui la fallait, là, maintenant… _Tu peux toujours avoir ce que tu veux… suffit de… ben de le vouloir… _Il esquissa un sourire vicieux et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux Malefoy?

- Toi… - murmura-t-il avant de poser ses mains de chaque coté de son corps.

Jade resta un instant figé : qu'essayait-il de faire?

- Lâche moi Malefoy… - commença-t-elle.

Le blond se colla un peu plus à elle, posant alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, il l'entraîna dans un baisé tourbillonnant de sensation.

- Drago… - murmura-t-elle alors qu'il se détachait légèrement d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point il avait de l'emprise sur elle… Même en le voulant de toute ces forces, elle n'arrivait pas à repousser Drago Malefoy.

- Dray - gémit-elle sous une pression du jeune homme.

Dans son éternel sourire narquois, le blond continua son exploration du corps de la jeune femme.

- Tu es à moi - lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille - tu es à moi et si tu tentes de m'échapper, je te rattraperais, et je te dévorerais…

C'est quelques mots firent froid dans le dos à Jade. Avait-il une telle emprise sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait même plus se défendre? Elle banda alors toute sa volonté, et le repoussa d'un coup sec. Elle ramassa ses affaires, et partit en courant.

Elle arriva essouffler dans la salle commune des Griffondor et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en tremblant. Drago Malefoy la tuerait, et pour son propre bien, elle devait l'éviter au maximum.

De son coté, dans sa chambre, Drago ressassait ce moment passé avec la jeune femme. À ce souvenir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Il allait la faire craquer, et elle serait à lui, foi de Malefoy.

Ï

Harry ne savait plus ou donner de la tête : entre Ron et Hermione qui tentait toujours de s'ignorer tout en attirant l'attention de l'autre, et Jade qui était des plus lunatique, tantôt tranquille et travailleuse, tantôt hyperactive et maladroite. Et en plus de ça, il devait toujours s'arranger pour voir Ginny en douce, après avoir semé son frère.

- Je ne comprend pas Harry, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que Ron soit au courant - lui demanda la jeune femme un soir qu'il s'était retrouvé.

- Je tiens à la vie - grogna-t-il en réponse - Tu es la seule fille Weasley, et si tes frères me tombe dessus… Je préfère même pas savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver.

La rousse eut un rire amusé qui se transforma vite en une grimace horrifié.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il… - commença-t-il en se retournant.

Devant eux, les yeux écarquillé par la surprise, Ron les observait, collé l'un contre l'autre.

- Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le jeune homme rougit un instant.

- C'est ma petite sœur bordel! - Hurla le roux en fureur.

Harry tenta vainement de calmer son ami, mais comme il voyait que ça ne menait à rien, il le bloqua contre le mur et déclara :

- Je vais te dire ce que je fais : je ne me prend pas la tête face à la femme que j'aime! Contrairement à toi! Maintenant tu arrête ton cinoch, et tu extériorise ta tension sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Il attrapa la main de Ginny, et quitta le couloir à grand pas. Arriver devant la salle commune des Griffondors la jeune femme se colla contre sont petit ami et murmura :

- Ce que t'as fait là… c'était super… - elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis murmura - Je t'aime.

Ï

Jade le regarda dans les yeux. Était-elle réellement accro, au point de ne pas pouvoir résister à son emprise?

- Alors Black? Que penses-tu de ma proposition?

Elle le fixa un peu plus intensément.

- Quelle proposition? Celle de m'offrir une longue nuit de sexe?

Il s'approcha, son sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres, ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

- Celle là même…

Elle se laissa enserrer par le jeune homme, tandis qu'il glissait déjà ses mains sous le chemisier de la brune.

- Celle avec laquelle tu me casse les pieds depuis une semaine?

Il desserra la cravate de la jeune femme.

- Celle la même.

Il agrippa les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- J'accepte… - murmura-t-elle en se laissant emmener dans une myriade de sensation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : random, chance or misfortune… **

Du vert, de la soie, du satin… et partout de l'argent… Tout dans cette pièce respirait le luxe et le Serpentard. Allongée sur le dos, un bras blanc et musclé posé sur son corps, elle repensait à sa nuit. Loin d'être la parfaite nuit de passion que lui avait promis Drago, elle y avait pourtant pris du plaisir. Elle jeta un œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit du jeune homme : dans une heure et demi, ils devraient commencé les cours, et, elle le savait, faire comme si de rien était, parce que Drago ne voulait pas un copine sérieuse, et aussi parce qu'elle craignait de finir par ressembler à toute ces greluches qui se suspendait au cou de garçons mignon.

Elle le sentit bouger contre elle.

- Bonjour… - murmura-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux pour la fixer un temps avec surprise.

- Je sais… Tu n'as pas l'habitude de voir la fille avec qui tu as passé la nuit attendre que tu te réveille… Mais… - elle agrippa ses lèvres - Je n'ai pas été pleinement satisfaite moi…

Soudain, son cerveau se fit un peu plus lucide : En temps normale, les filles avec qui il sortait étaient des cruches sans cervelle, simplement là pour le contenter physiquement, mais avec celle là, et ce malgré son ignorance en la matière, ç'avait été une libération, comme quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis des mois, qui avait été à la hauteur de ses espérance. Et maintenant, elle lui réclamait une petite gâterie avant de commencer les cours.

Il se pencha vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

Ï

- Oula… Tu m'as l'air fatigué toi… à croire que t'as pas dormit de la nuit…

Jade rougit à la remarque de la rousse. Celle-ci, intriguée, la pressa de question.

- De quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette nuit?!

- Chut… Gin… s'il te plait…

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle avant de demander :

- Qui? Quand? Comment? Où?!

- Ginny… Je dois aller en Métamorphose… Je te raconterais tout après… - elle se leva de table - et s'il te plait… - elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres - _Ne le dit à personne… _

La sixième année acquiesça lentement avant de se lever à son tour pour aller en cours.

- Hier, je vous ait parlé de la métamorphose sur baguette… qui peut me rappeler de quoi il s'agissait? - Le professeur MacGonnagal laissa son regard glisser sur la salle - Oui, miss Granger?

- C'est une façon à la fois de dissimuler sa baguette au gens, et en même temps dans faire un objet utilitaire…

La femme hocha gravement la tête et ajouta cinq point à Griffondors

- Aujourd'hui nous étudierons la transfo…

Jade soupira un instant, laissant son regard dériver vers les élèves qui était devant. Parvati et Lavande qui gloussait en regardant un élève de poufsouffle qui était dans leur groupe, une fille qu'elle avait vu à la bibliothèque et qui répondait au doux nom de Phillis Moreau, la fille qui était, d'après Parvati qui l'avait raconté à Lavande qui l'avait appris d'une copine qui suivait le même cours d'histoire de la magie qui connaissait quelqu'un qui était dans le même dortoirs qu'elle, amoureuse de Blaise Zabinni, le beau brun qui traînait avec Drago Malefoy… à cette pensée Jade s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, les joues joliment rouge.

- Miss Patil cesser donc de glousser comme une dinde, et montrer nous un peu ce que vous valez.

Jade eu un nouveau soupir. À la fin du cours, elle devrait tout dire à Ginny, et il fallait avouer qu'elle appréhendait un peu sa réaction.

Ï

- Astronomie et histoire de la magie… c'est pas humain! - grogna Ron

- Moi, je les ait trouvé très intéressant ces cours…

- Mais, Hermione, tu trouves Tout les cours intéressant…

La jeune femme donna un léger coup sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Depuis la leçon de morale de Harry, Ron s'était excusé auprès d'Hermione, qui, à son tour, avait exprimé ses regrets de s'être énervé ainsi. De cette manière, sans être aussi expressif que leurs amis dans leur relation, ils s'étaient rabibochés.

- Salut les gens! - salua Ginny en attrapant Jade par le bras - on vous laisse deux minutes, j'ai à parler avec la miss…

Et aussi promptement qu'elle était apparu, la jeune femme disparut, traînant une Jade pas très enjouée derrière elle.

- La tornade rousse a encore frappé… - philosopha Ron d'une voix terne.

Harry de son coté s'interrogeait : Pourquoi sa copine passait-elle plus de temps avec sa sœur qu'avec lui? Et le contraire était également présent, pourquoi sa sœur passait-elle plus de temps avec sa copine qu'avec lui?

- Parce que se sont des fille, et également d'excellente copine…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait avec un sourire compatissant.

- J'ai pensé à voix haute? - l'interrogea-t-il.

- Non non… Disons seulement que… je te connais depuis longtemps alors j'arrive à peu près à deviner ce qui te tracasse… mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les filles… on est un peu bizarre parfois…

Les deux Griffondors eurent un sourire complice avant que la jeune femme reparte en courant vers son petit ami.

Ï

- Tu as quoi?!

Jade baissa les yeux un peu honteuse.

- La vache… Tu fais maintenant parti des soixante-dix pour cent de filles qui s'envoie Drago Malefoy…

- Merci Gin… Tu me remontes trop le morale là…

La rousse eut un rire amusé…

- Dit toi que pour ta première fois, tu pouvais pas rêver mieux. Maintenant… en matière de relation longue durée… ben… c'est pas vraiment ça…

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent un instant avant de se séparer.

- Je dois te laisser Gin… J'ai Potions… à tout à l'heure…

- Surtout… te laisse pas envahir par ce sentiment de gène que j'ai cru voir dans tes yeux tout à l'heure… Parce que tant que tu auras des choses à te reprocher, les gens auront un moyen de pression sur toi…

La brune acquiesça rapidement avant de partir en courant vers sa salle de classe.

Ï

Jade ne regrettait pas le moins du monde son écart avec Drago : Quasiment chaque nuit, elle allait le rejoindre et…

Encore une fois elle flânait dans les couloirs, attendant qu'Hermione sorte de son cours de runes anciennes. Il était 15h45, et elle avait déjà hâte de rejoindre son _chéri_ comme se plaisait à l'appeler Ginny.

Elle flânait dans les couloirs, et elle le vit : Son blond, celui qui s'occupait de ses nuits… et avec lui…

Jade écarquilla les yeux. Était-ce Pansy? Ou bien une autre de ses pétasses? Sans savoir vraiment comment, elle réussit à reculer, et à quitter le couloir.

Elle étouffait.

Drago entendit bien un bruit de pas, mais n'y prêta pas attention : Théodore Nott s'était moqué de lui, sous prétexte que depuis une semaine, il se tapait toujours la même nana… Blaise avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était que des bêtises, simplement parce que ce crétin avait eu la mauvaise idée d'accepter de sortir avec Pansy, qui était, ne l'oublions pas, un matelas vivant, et qui, maintenant, devenait sa régulière, et qu'il se rendait compte de sa connerie. En plus, vu la fille, que lui, Drago, se tapait, il y avait de bonne raison de la garder… Mais voilà, il avait été blesser dans son orgueil, et il devait prouver à cet abruti de Nott qu'il ne s'était pas ramolli. Il avait choisit Pansy pour ça, parce que c'était la copine de Théodore et que ça l'énerverait, parce qu'elle ne dirait jamais non, et parce qu'en plus, elle était brune - parce que quand même, il aimait bien les brunes…

Et le soir, quand il était entré, il ne l'avait pas trouvé, sa régulière, dans les appartements des préfet en chef, n'y même dans sa chambre et là, il avait commencé à se poser des questions.

- Dit Hermione… C'est normale qu'elle soit pas là Black?

Le regard que lui adressa la préfète le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas toi Malefoy… - commença-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le jeune homme - Parce que si tu es mêlé à cette histoire… Je peux t'assurer que tu vas souffrir…

- Mais de quoi tu parles? - questionna le blond, intrigué.

- Depuis la fin des cours, elle n'a pas décroché les lèvres… Alors je voudrais bien savoir qui en est la cause…

Le jeune homme blanchit légèrement

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est la faute de quelqu'un? Elle est peut-être dans une mauvaise période…

- Ginny était sans cesse autour à la pressé de question genre ''qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce sale con''… ect… Alors je sais que c'est un mec, qui n'est ni Ron, ni Harry… - reprenant d'un coup son air sérieux - C'est pour ça que je t'accuse! Alors si tu as fait quoique se soit, fait quelque chose pour réparer tes bêtises!

Avant même de le laisser rétorquer, la jeune femme monta à sa chambre.

Dire que Drago avait peur aurait été exagéré, certes, il angoissait un petit peu, si Black avait, comme il le pressentait, parlé à la miss Weasley de leur petite aventure, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle lui avait également parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu. Car il en était sure maintenant, Jade avait du le surprendre alors qu'il s'amusait avec Pansy, et elle n'avait pas dû franchement apprécier.

Ï

Ginny était furieuse : Se crétin de Malefoy, faire du mal à son amie, de cette manière qui plus est… Bien sur, Jade lui avait tout raconté, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller casser les dents à ce blondinet arrogant… Tant pis si ce n'était pas régulier et qu'il se faisait violemment écraser, elle allait le castré, foi de Weasley.

Sauf que voilà, le hasard, la chance ou la malchance les avait fait se rencontrer, le matin même, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Jade en venait à maudire ces couloirs désert, sombre et glauque qui existait dans les étages du château, où la jeune femme se laissait volontairement perdre quand elle avait besoin d'être seule.

À croire que quelqu'un lui connaissait cette habitude : Au détour d'un couloir, leur regards s'étaient croisés, et alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas, mine de rien, le blond l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur, près à lui faire comprendre toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentit en ne la voyant pas la veille et tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle… le tout dans des baisés plus torride les uns que les autres.

- Il faut reconnaître que tu as du cran.. - déclara-t-elle froidement, le repoussant tout aussi brutalement - Après les papouilles que tu as fait à Pansy hier soir, de revenir me voir la bouche en cœur…

- J'ai envie de toi - répondit-il d'une voix un octave plus grave qu'à l'habitude.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui à petit pas, elle poursuivit :

- Pourquoi ne pas te défouler sur ta petite pute… il semble que ce soit un truc habituel chez vous, de vous partager vos petites amies… Pendant ce temps là, moi, je vais tester Nott… ou…Pourquoi pas Zabinni… Il est plutôt à mon goût…

- Attends… Tu vas pas me faire tout un foin parce que j'ai sauté Pansy… Si?

- Toi et moi… - commença-t-elle - Ne me dit pas que c'était tout ce que cela représentait pour toi! Une sauterie… Comme avec Parkinson?!

Il fallait que ça sorte, toute cette rancœur qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

- Écoute Jade, on est pas marié que je sache, si je veux m'envoyer en l'air je le fait, c'est tout… Si tu n'es pas contente et bien… tant pis!

Ses long cheveux noirs volèrent autour d'elle quand elle vint lui coller une claque retentissante puis repartir comme elle était venu.

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si mal : était-ce ces larmes qu'il avait vu briller dans ces yeux, l'espace d'un instant? Ou bien était-ce simplement cette gifle qui l'avait blesser dans sa fierté? Le jeune homme soupira avant de ramasser le livre que sa maintenant ex-petite amie avait fait tomber.

- L'histoire de Poudlard, livre 1? - s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute - Ce ne serait pas le truc qu'elle cherchait depuis son arrivée ici?

Le rangeant dans son sac, il se promit de le feuilleté une fois rentré dans son dortoir.

Ï

- Hey… Granger…

Hermione leva les yeux de son devoir surprise de voir Blaise Zabinni s'installer à ses cotés à la table de sa salle commune.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Elle vit de la gêne passer sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Hem… et bien… Tu es dans le même groupe d'étude que Phillis Moreau… - commença-t-il, hésitant.

- Oui… - répondit-elle, l'enjoignant à poursuivre d'un signe de la tête.

- Est-ce que… Tu pourrais… Je sais pas… Est-ce que tu l'as connaît bien?

Dans un sourire amusé la Griffondore demanda :

- En gros, tu veux savoir si elle a un copain ou non?

Au joue drôlement empourprée, la jeune femme compris que c'était bel et bien là qu'il voulait en venir.

- Il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi un séducteur comme toi à besoin de quelqu'un pour interférer dans ses histoires de sexe…

- C'est que… - bredouilla-t-il - c'est pas vraiment…

Dans un nouveau sourire amusée, elle déclara :

- Laisse tomber bah… Je connais ça… Elle a personne… Mais elle est très attirée par quelqu'un…

- Qui?!

- Dit donc Zabinni… Tu voudrais pas non plus que je la drague à ta place?! - plaisanta la jeune femme amusée - Débrouille toi pour le reste. - devant l'air dépité du Serpentard - Mais dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu viens me demander ça à Moi, Griffondore et préfète en chef de mon état…

Une nouvelle fois, les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent.

- Ben… T'es une fille… Et puis… Vous bossez ensemble alors…

- Que je sache, Drago aussi est dans se cours… et lui… C'est ton ami… - déclara-t-elle un brin moqueuse.

- Pff… Drago… Il est tellement pris par ses différentes conquête en ce moment… - grogna-t-il - T'as remarqué qu'il ramenait que des brunes?! Elles ont dû toute y passer… Et puis… Avec Nott qui lui prend la tête parce que, bon, faut le reconnaître, Drago commençait à s'assagir, avec sa régulière et tout…

- Sa régulière? - questionna la jeune femme.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Past and regular.**

- Sa régulière?

- Ouais… C'est l'expression qu'on a pris pour sa ''copine''… Tu sais, nous, les Serpentards, on baise un peu à tout les râteliers… Alors la fille avec qui on est le plus, on la appeler la régulière… c'est… - Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant, avant de hausser les épaules - Enfin voilà… Nott à provoquer Drago, en tapant là où il est le plus sensible, dans son ego…

Et il raconta tout à la jeune femme : Les trois mois où le blond n'avait pas arrêté de suivre la Griffondore, son insistance pressente, leur rendez-vous tard le soir… puis les provocation de Théo, Pansy et sa manie de passer de lit en lit alors qu'elle était devenue la régulière de Théo…

- Je vois… Alors en faites… C'était bien de sa faute…

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Sa faute pour quoi?

- Pour l'air renfrogné qu'avait Jade depuis quelques temps… Avec Harry, on se demandait à quoi s'était dû… Maintenant que je le sais… - l'expression qui passa sur son visage effraya le Serpentard - Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne pourrisse plus m'on amie… Je vais le castrer…

- Euh - tenta le jeune homme - Je ne suis pas sure que se soit une excellente idée… Tu sais… Drago est aussi démonter par ce qu'il à fait que Jade… Il passe des heures à me raconter que depuis qu'il connaît ses formes parfaite, ect, ect… Il n'arrive même plus à …

- Merci… Je me passerais des détails…- grimaça la préfète.

- Bref… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter de nous mêler de leurs affaires… Ils semblent un peu trop… Impulsif… Laissons les régler ça seul, et prévoyons du pop corn pour les joutes verbale à venir…

Alors de la jeune femme éclatait de rire, le brun quitta la salle commune des préfets.

Ï

Avec l'arrivée de la St Valentin, ce samedi là, Lavande et Parvati étaient surexcitées, et Jade devait bien dire que ça la fatiguait un tout petit peu… Il faut dire que son histoire à elle s'étant terminé avant même d'avoir véritablement commencé, elle se sentait un peu jalouse de ces deux minettes qui avait des rendez-vous, tantôt avec Charles, tantôt avec Peter, tantôt avec Josh…

- Et toi Jade? Avec qui tu vas passer ta St Valentin? - demanda innocemment Parvati - Parce que… Que je sache, dans votre groupe d'ami, tu… tu es la seule à ne pas être caser…

- Ce n'est pas un défaut mais… - reprit Lavande - Tu risque d'être un peu seule demain…

Soupirant, la jeune femme répondit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… Je vais occuper mon Samedi à bosser les devoirs que j'avais en retard… et je m'avancerais par la même occasion… comme ça… quand, pendant les vacances, pendant que tout le monde se plaindra d'être surchargés de travail, moi, je bullerais tranquillement…

Se regardant un air consterné, ses deux colocataires soupirèrent de dépit : la pauvre, se retrouver seule pour la St Valentin…

Jade maudit, une fois de plus, ses camarades de chambre : Elle ne pouvait pas se mêler de ce qui les regardait? Avec leur remarques à deux balles, elle lui avait rappeler sa triste condition de cocue… Et ce n'était pas franchement pour lui plaire.

Sans un mot pour celle qu'elle avait rebaptisé les _deux hystériques_, la jeune femme quitta les dortoirs des Griffondors pour rejoindre celui des préfet en chef, où Hermione lui avait proposé de la rejoindre, histoire de travailler un peu avant les vacances.

En arrivant, elle tomba pourtant sur une scène surréaliste : Drago, écrasé dans le canapé, feuilletait un livre un air sérieux tatoué sur le visage, tandis qu'Hermione faisait des papouilles à Ron sur une des dans le fauteuil à coté.

Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce de son regard scrutateur, elle s'approcha du couple gloussant et leur demanda :

- Je me suis planté de dimension c'est ça?

Rougissant fortement, la préfète bredouilla :

- Oh… Jade… Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer… ça va?

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait des propriétaires de ces corps?

Rougissant un peu plus, si c'était possible, Ron répondit :

- Mais… c'est nous…

Jade se rapprocha encore plus, fixant plus intensément le roux… Avant de hausser les épaules en soupirant, s'écrasant à son tour dans le canapé, mais prenant bien garde de ne pas avoir le moindre contact avec le Serpentard qui n'avait pas décroché les yeux de son livre.

- Je suppose que c'est l'approche de la St Valentin qui vous fait cet effet… Comme les deux hystériques… Parce que je ne vois rien d'autre qui puissent faire oublier les ASPIC, qui sont dans moins de quatre mois, à Hermione…

La jeune femme se redressa soudainement.

- Les ASPIC! Oh mon dieu… Je suis vraiment inconsciente, je prends un retard phénoménale! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?!

Alors qu'elle se précipitait dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires scolaire, Ron soupira :

- Merci Jade… J'avais enfin réussit à avoir un peu de temps avec elle et…

- Dit toi que je fais ça pour ton bien Ronnie! - rétorqua-t-elle un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- L'écoute pas Weasley, elle tente juste de foutre le bordel dans votre couple parce que ses histoires ne marche pas…

La brune se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait finalement lever les yeux de son bouquin. Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, elle remarqua que l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'était autre que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon bouquin Malefoy - demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Je lis. - répondit-il simplement.

En regardant la page qu'il était en train de feuilleter, elle eut comme un blanc. D'un geste vif, comme seule une tueuse à gage peut faire, elle récupéra le livre, et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait, elle avait quitté les lieux.

Un regard surpris passa dans le regard de Ron qui interrogea son vis-à-vis des yeux avant de se rappeler qui Il était, et de sortir à son tour, après avoir salué sa chère et tendre.

Ï

Jade était horrifié : Comment avait-elle pu passer à coté d'une information aussi capitale? Bien sur, Drago avait lu le passage sur les enfants de Serpentard, en bon amoureux de sa maison. Et il était là, Lui, Sir David de Serpentard… son portrait, celui de sa sœur, et celui de son frère.

La première chose qui marquait était sans conteste la ressemblance flagrante qu'il y avait entre les trois jeunes adultes et…

Ça aurait pourtant dû la marquer, un blond, un roux, et une jeune femme châtain…

Drago, Ron, et Hermione…

Comment? Pourquoi? C'était impossible… Ne serait-ce qu'Hermione qui était, selon toute vraisemblance, fille de moldue…

_- Dit moi petite, crois-tu en la réincarnation?_

Harry et elle, Drago, Ron et Hermione… Pourquoi y avait-il autant de similitude, tant dans leur visage, que dans les descriptions que l'on faisait d'eux…

À quoi servait ces réincarnations? Pourquoi maintenant? Si seulement elle avait eu Orion Black sous la main, il aurait sûrement pu la renseigner.

Dans un soupire extrêmement las, elle reprit sa lecture, intriguée.

David de Serpentard était le plus impulsif de la fratrie, caractère fort, il était également un homme de goût, probablement trop gâté par son père, car fils aîné… Emelia, enfant aînée de Lord de Serpentard était une jeune femme au regard intense, profond, et à l'intelligence sans conteste… Elle deviendrait par la suite la promise d'Antoine. Et Romuald, tellement gentil, tellement doux, au caractère beaucoup plus faible que ses aînés…

Le livre était divisé en trois parties, les deux première concernait les enfants de Godric et Salazar - qui était marié avec Rowena Serdaigle - et la troisième parlait de leurs histoires commune. En ne se concentrant que sur la partie Griffondore, elle avait manqué de nombreuse information, des informations capitale.

_Un regard, un geste, un mouvement de cheveux… Il l'avait aimée, ces yeux si vert, ses courbes si douce, sa grâce… tel un chat sauvage, elle se glissait entre les invités, les toisant de son regard de braise… _

_Leurs père avaient pourtant insisté pour que Romuald invite Carmen à danser, mais son frère était trop faible, trop timide, il n'y arriverait pas, alors forcément, il s'était sacrifié - quoique sacrifice n'est pas été le bon terme… _

_Sa main sur sa hanche, ses yeux dans ses yeux, et leur cœur qui avait, l'espace d'une chanson, au même rythme. _

_Et puis l'annonce, du mariage, le déchirement, jamais il ne profiterait de cette beauté, de se corps divin, de cette silhouette sublime… _

_Le mariage, un moment dure, horrible… et le soir, peut-être pire, de les savoir ensemble, lui en elle… Son frère avait une chance que lui n'aurait jamais… _

_Le lendemain, elle était venue à lui, seule, leur regard s'était recroisé, pour la première fois depuis cette danse… elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, elle s'était cramponnée à lui, il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'elle se sentait si bien… _

_Il l'avait prit, là, dans le salon d'apparat, toute ces sensations, tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un avec l'autre… Pourquoi leurs père avaient-ils choisit de les éloigner l'un de l'autre… _

_Les deux hommes avaient même créé un sortilèges, pour que, jusqu'au mariages, elle reste fidèle à son promis, elle qui ne voulait que David… _

_- Je t'aimerais toujours - lui avait-elle murmuré à cet instant là - Je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'en pense mon père, quoi que dise les gens… Toujours… _

_Dans ses bras, elle lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais l'oublier, et pour elle, il resterait célibataire… _

_Et le jour où ils avaient été découvert. Qui de Romuald où de Salazar avait découvert le premier. Lord de Serpentard avait incendié son cousin, sa fille indigne, ce démon qui créait la discorde entre ses fils, il s'était énervé, il s'était emporter, et avait quitté les lieux, seule, sans femme ni enfants. _

_Romuald était furieux : il aimait sa femme, même s'il savait que celle-ci n'était pas heureuse avec lui… C'était la faute de ce traître de David, et pour retrouver sa femme, il devait le tuer, et après, tout ira mieux, elle l'aimera enfin… _

_Pourquoi, pourquoi le sort l'avait-elle atteint elle, et non ce monstre qu'elle tentait de protéger? Était-ce donc ça l'amour : d'être près à mourir pour l'être aimé? Il avait tué Carmen qui protégeait David, et à son tour, David l'avait tué, en mémoire de Carmen… _

_La fin du livre… et en bas, une note manuscrite… _

_**Si le Lord noir a été déclaré héritier direct de Salazar Serpentard, c'est pour la bonne raison qu'il est le descendant de l'alliance entre Emelia, et Antoine. **_

Sans savoir pourquoi, dans son couloir, accroupit contre un mur, les larmes de Jade coulait. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais, ou si peu, était maintenant complètement effondrée.

Deux prunelles émeraudes la fixèrent un instant. Harry. À ses cotés, Ginny, qui était encore debout.

- Que t'arrive-t-il?

Elle serra le livre un peu plus contre elle.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est si triste… si… J'ai eu l'impression que l'on me poignardait en plein cœur… C'était si dur…

Et dans les bras de son frère qui ne comprenait rien, elle pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas laissé sortir après l'infidélité de Drago.

À son tour, Ginny s'accroupie à leur coté, enserrant elle aussi la jeune femme.

Ï

La St Valentin s'était passé comme l'avait dit la jeune femme : elle avait travaillé.

Deux jours plus tard, dans la salle à moitié vide des Griffondore, Ginny et Harry s'embrassait à pleine bouche, sous le regard dégoûté de la brune. Ron avait encore disparu - et s'était probablement mieux pour la vie de son frère - on ne sais où - Jade le soupçonnait d'être dans la salle commune des préfet ne chef.

Après avoir fait un signe de la main au deux amants - qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué - elle avait quitté la pièce, pour monter jusqu'à la volière.

Alors qu'elle y arrivait tout juste, une missive était arrivé à elle. Elle l'avait parcourut rapidement des yeux, et ses sourcils s'était imperceptiblement froncé.

_Rendez vous devant la salle sur demande, 15h30. _

Elle connaissait cette écriture, si fine, au lettre si longue et si sophistiquée. Cette écriture ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Drago Malefoy.

Une bouffé de colère lui monta au nez. Il pouvait bien l'attendre, elle n'irait pas… Non… Hors de question…

Alors qu'elle descendait d'un pas rageur pour retourner vers son dortoir, elle se prit à penser qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Mieux valait peut-être qu'elle… Non. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir… non?

Soupirant de lassitude, elle changea son itinéraire, pour retourner vers le cinquième étage.

Ï

La tête entre les jambes, les yeux clos. Drago eut un sourire : elle était venu, et elle s'était endormit. Elle devait être extrêmement fatigué pour se laisser aller ici, elle qui ne dormait quasiment que sur une oreille, mais lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras à lui.

Il passa un bras sous ses jambes, et un autre dans son dos. Il la souleva pour la faire entrer dans la salle aménagée en salon pour l'occasion. La couchant sur le canapé, il s'assit au niveau de sa tête, qu'il posa sur ses jambes. Décidant d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver le livre qu'elle lui avait sauvagement arraché quelques jours plus tôt.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait : Les enfants Serpentard, les enfants Griffondors… Ils ressemblaient à des personnes qu'il connaissait, qu'il connaissait bien en plus… Et puis il y avait cette histoire d'amant, entre Carmen et David… Toute ces sensations annoté dans le livre, qu'il a ressentit lui-même au contact de la brune…

Drago, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait peur, non pas parce qu'on en voulait à sa vie où à son intégrité physique, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin dans une histoire qui semblait se répéter… et qu'il ne voulait pas… car ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était de contrôler lui-même sa vie.

- Hn…

Sur ses genoux, Jade cligna une fois, deux fois des yeux.

- Drago? - elle se redressa - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je me suis endormie? - elle se lève et s'éloigne brusquement du blond - Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais?!

À son tour Drago se leva.

- J'ai lu le bouquin… Cette histoire… Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réitèrent… Parce que lire ce livre à eu comme un écho chez moi… Parce qu'il est bien possible que je sois un abruti complet, qui ne sait pas voir la chance qu'il a d'avoir une copine comme toi… Et aussi parce que… Je crois bien que… Tu me plait plus que ce que je n'avais prévu… Alors… s'il te plait… excuse moi… et accepte moi… une nouvelle fois… donne moi une dernière chance Jade…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : To listen or not to listen… **

- … Donne moi une dernière chance Jade…

De ses grands yeux verts, elle le fixa. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait accepter ou bien au contraire refuser. Elle ne voulait pas être comme toute ces femmes qui pardonnaient à leurs maris quelque soit la faute qu'ils aurait commis. Mais elle l'aimait tellement…

- Tu es un démon d'égoïsme et de cupidité Malefoy… Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de servir tes propre intérêt, et de faire passer ta personne avant les autre… et malgré tout ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de toi, et de construire quelque chose avec toi - devant le sourire qui commençait à fleurir sur les lèvres du jeune homme - Néanmoins… Tu n'as actuellement pas les qualités requise pour faire ce que j'attend de toi… et je ne veux pas te changer… Il faudrait quelqu'un que tu aimes, et qui t'aimes, suffisamment pour le faire, et je ne suis pas cette personne Malefoy… Que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne suis pas la personne qui te changeras… et j'en suis profondément navrée… mais c'est ainsi.

Elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et vint déposer un chaste baisé sur sa joue.

- Un jour, peut-être… mais pas aujourd'hui…

Elle prit son sac et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle sur demande, il lui attrapa le bras d'un mouvement brusque.

Il ne la laisserait pas partir, pas cette fois. Alors qu'il plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes, il laissa ses mains se promener sur le corps de sa belle.

Jade eut un frisson : Encore un fois elle remarquait l'emprise qu'il avait sur son corps, un emprise dangereuse. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à se débattre dans ses bras?

- On en a déjà parler Malefoy je…

Il laissa ses lèvres glisser du cou de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, c'était tellement agréable, trop agréable, elle ne pouvait pas résister à ça… Le corps de ce mec était tout entier destiné à la débauche…

- Lâche moi Malefoy - elle gémit sous la pression des lèvres sur sa clavicule - S'il te plait…

Mais maintenant qu'il savait que ça ne la gênait pas véritablement, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir, d'ailleurs, c'était bien simple, elle semblait si vulnérable, là, entre ses bras, qu'il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait ne serait-ce que se retenir de lui sauter dessus…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait suivre, elle n'était pas assez forte pour lui résister, et encore une fois, elle se laisserait avoir au piège cruel qu'il représentait…

Dans une dernière tentative pour se défaire de lui elle murmura :

- Dray, s'il te plait…

Dray. C'était son surnom. Ce surnom qu'elle n'utilisait que lorsqu'elle le suppliait. Il cherchait dans ses yeux une quelconque réponse aux questions qui l'assaillait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? - commença-t-il d'une voix rauque - Pourquoi est-ce que quand je me retrouve dans la même pièce que toi, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de te sauter dessus? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être grosse, moche, et pas attirante pour deux sous? Pourquoi est-ce que, quand j'entend les autres mecs dirent que t'es bonne je crève d'envie de les frapper? - Il recula, et la regarda de haut en bas - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait bordel? J'ai l'impression de devenir comme ces lopettes de Griffondors, à parler sentiment et autre conneries du genre…

Jade eut peur, peur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, peur de ce que lui semblait ressentir pour elle, peur que cette fierté, qui lui interdisait de revenir avec lui à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait, ne les détruisent tout les deux… Alors d'un mouvement impulsif, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui, pour l'enserrer tout contre elle, tentant dans cette étreinte de faire passer toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait.

- S'il te plait… Arrête… Je ne veux pas de ça… Je ne veux pas que tu… que tu… Laisse moi Dray… Oublie moi… Pour ton propre bien, oublie moi…

Et doucement, lentement, elle se détacha de lui, puis recula jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit tout aussi doucement. Une fois la porte refermer, elle courut, plus vite que jamais, vers le bas, jusqu'au hall, puis au parc. Elle suffoquait, le souffle qu'il lui avait insufflé quelques minutes plus tôt lui brûlait les poumons… Elle avait besoin de calme… et là, un arbre, au branche basse, très feuillu… Entre ses branches, elle alla se blottir. Les genoux sous le menton, les mains sur les tibias… Elle tremblait, de froid, de peur, de rage… Elle allait encore passer à coté du bonheur, comme cette fois là, avec Camille…

La tête posé contre le tronc de l'arbre, elle se laissa aller à dormir.

Un peu plus loin, un peu plus haut, un observateur silencieux poussa un couinement. Il ne comprendrait jamais les humains qui se sentait toujours obligés d'aller contre leur nature…

Ï

_Elles couraient. C'était presque une habitude pour elles, de courir, parce qu'elles étaient des tueuses, et que, par conséquent, elles devaient fréquemment filer. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour échapper à l'ennemi, mais au contraire pour aller à l'ennemi. On ne savait pas qui ils étaient, arrivés le matin même ils s'amusaient à tuer tout ce qui croisait leur chemin, et bien sur, les trois quart faisaient partit de leur ''grande famille''. _

_Pourtant elle l'avait dit à Rodrigue, qu'elle ne voulait plus faire ce genre de chose, aller tuer d'autres personnes, mais il avait toujours des arguments de choc, du genre qu'on abandonnait pas sa famille, et que ce serait la dernière, et qu'après, elles pourraient arrêter… Alors Camille et elles y étaient allées. _

_- Ce sera la dernière… - lui avait-elle dit - Alors transformons ça en grand spectacle. _

_Elle avait sourit bien sur. Camille aimait le grand spectacle… _

_- Aller Carmen, en scène… _

_Elles avaient foncer. Pourquoi à ce moment là, elle ne l'avait pas retenu, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas refuser? Rien ne pouvait alors leur arriver, parce qu'elles étaient Carmen et Emma Cortez, parce qu'elles étaient les meilleures dans ce domaine… _

_C'était finit, ils n'étaient plus que deux, elles étaient encore deux. Ils ne pouvaient pas les battre. Une détonation, un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'à son tour elle envoyais son adversaire ad patres. Elle se tourna vers son amie, vers Emma, vers Camille… _

_Son corps qui tombe, ses yeux bleu encore ouvert, ses cheveux roux qui viennent finalement auréoler son visage. Immobile, blanche, sur le dos… Et en face d'elle, ce type, un sourire de démon sur les lèvres… Il l'avait eu, il avait eu Emma. _

_L'air narquois qui animait son visage se transforma vite en grimace de pure terreur… _

_Ce soir il souffrirait…_

_Au sol, des gouttes de pluie qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, ces gouttes de pluie qui seraient toutes ces larmes qu'elle ne laisserait jamais couler… _

_Ce soir il souffrirait, puis il mourrait…_

Jade ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rêve de ça maintenant? Alors qu'elle avait tellement de problème…

- Jade… Lève toi maintenant… - lui murmura une voix à ses cotés.

La jeune femme leva les yeux surprise. Ginny. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, à Camille, les même yeux bleu, les même cheveux roux, le même caractère impulsif et rieur…

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, pour la pousser à se lever.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais vient, on en parlera au chaud…

Tandis que Jade se levait puis la suivait jusqu'à leur dortoir, la rousse parlait :

- Tu sais Jade, ton frère s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi… Tu ne manges presque plus, tu te comportes de manière totalement lunatique… Il faudra que tu lui parles un jour ou l'autre…

- Je sais mais… - commença la brune - Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis… Je… je crois bien que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse… Mais… Je sais qu'il faut pas, parce qu'avec lui, je ne serais jamais heureuse…

Ginny éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Heureusement que je n'ait pas écouté Harry quand il m'a sortit que je ne serais jamais heureuse avec lui parce qu'il était un sac à ennuis… Sinon, je serais encore à attendre… Un jour, Luna m'a dit une chose qui m'a marqué, elle m'a dit qu'on ne peux pas être heureux si on se met soit même des bâtons dans les roues…

- Luna?

- Luna Lovegood… Une fille de mon année, à Serdaigle… Un peu dingue, mais vachement sympa… son père est le rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur, tu sais, le journal… Faudrait que je te la présente, tordue comme tu es, tu l'adorerais…

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé, puis soudain, un pensé vint à elle.

- Dit Gin… J'y pense que maintenant mais… Ton père… où il est?

Le visage de la rousse s'assombrit.

- Il est mort… Tué par Lucius Malefoy pendant la guerre…

Jade s'arrêta, baissa les yeux, puis reporta son regard sur son amie qui s'était elle aussi arrêtée.

- Je… Si tu as besoin de parler - puis souriant légèrement - on pourrait partager nos statut d'orpheline de père…

Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, l'expression de Ginny était devenu franchement triste, un immense sourire revint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas… Quoique, j'aurais peur de devenir aussi cinglée que toi…

Et elles repartirent bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'au château.

Ï

Hermione eut un soupir las. Une semaine qu'ils étaient en vacances, une semaine que Blaise Zabinni passait ses après midi avec Drago dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, et surtout, une semaine que ce dernier ressassait des idées noirs, inquiétant à la fois son homologue et son meilleur ami.

- Si tu me disais ce que t'as au lieu faire la gueule, je pourrais peut-être t'aider… - s'exclamait pour la Nième fois le brun.

- Je te dis que ça va… - lui grogna le préfet en réponse.

Blaise tourna un regard suppliant à Hermione qui s'approcha doucement des deux jeunes hommes.

- Que c'est-il passé Drago? Dit moi… - demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il tourna son regard d'acier vers elle, un sourire mi figue mi raisin sur les lèvres.

- Dit moi Granger, est-ce que toutes les filles intelligentes sont des emmerdeuses, ou est-ce une propriété purement Gryffondor?

La jeune femme le regarda surprise.

- Tu as un problème avec une fille de Gryffondor?

Le blonde soupira en haussant les épaules, et se leva comme pour quitter la salle commune.

- Je m'emmerde, je m'arrache.

Et sans demander son reste il quitta la pièce.

Hermione et Blaise se regardèrent un instant, puis le jeune homme demanda, las :

- Qu'est-ce que ta copine Black à encore fait à mon pote?

- Je crois que je pourrais te retourner la question… Qu'est-ce que ton pote à fait à ma copine? - répondit-elle un peu plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un nouveau regard passa entre eux, et elle se laissa tomber dans la canapé dans un soupir.

- Excuse moi, je dois dire que tout ça ma fatigue… Il y a six mois, je l'aurais vu dans cet état là, je me serais réjouit, mais… ça me saoule… maintenant, j'ai bien l'impression que je commence à le considérer comme un… un camarade…

Blaise eut un sourire. La mort de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-parler les avait tous changé, ne serait-ce que dans les rapport des Serpentard avec les autres élèves, notamment avec les Gryffondors…

- T'occupes pas de Drago, il est suffisamment grand pour survivre à un râteau… Mais je dois dire que je m'inquiète un peu pour ta copine… Si j'ai bien compris le sens de ta question, elle ne va pas super non plus en ce moment… Alors… - il se tut un instant, semblant perdu dans ses pensées - Tu ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait refuser toute relation avec Drago, pour une raison autre que celle de leur attirance réciproque?

La préfète eut un haussement de sourcil interrogatif : Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ce genre de constatation de la part du brun. Mais ce n'était pas totalement faux : Sinon, Jade n'aurait pas changer dans sa façon de se comporter.

- Je vais allé parler avec elle… - déclara-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup.

La jeune femme attrapa sa cape sur le porte manteau, sa baguette sur la table, et quitta la salle commune, laissant un Blaise un peu surpris par sa réaction impulsive.

- Et moi, je fais quoi? - demanda-t-il au vide - Je suppose que je dois allez parler avec Drago… pff… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Ï

- Réponds moi sincèrement Jade… Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu ressens des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy?

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle : Ron et Harry qui avait un air horrifié, Ginny qui gardait les yeux baissé pour ne rien trahir, et Hermione, face à elle, qui la fixait d'un regard scrutateur.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris, elle avait débarqué dans la salle commune des Griffondors, et s'était planté face à elle.

- Réponds Jade. - insista la préfète.

La brune lâcha un soupire résigné : Après tout, elle n'avait rien à cacher à son frère et à ses meilleurs amis.

- Oui. - répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Ron glapit, Harry fronça les sourcils, Ginny releva la tête un air las sur le visage, et Hermione prit un air victorieux.

- Maintenant, explique moi pourquoi, et ce malgré ce que lui ressent, n'es-tu pas actuellement avec lui à faire toute ces choses que la morale réprouve et que vous adorez?

Jade rougit et baissa les yeux. C'était une bonne question ça.

- Mais enfin Mione - commença Ron - Elle ne peut pas sortir avec l'autre fouine décoloré, se serait…

- … Se serait contre nature! - termina Harry - En plus, il est probablement déjà fiancé à je ne sais qu'elle pouf sans cervelle mais à l'héritage gros comme l'empire states building, et au sang plus pure que de l'eau de roche.

Hermione fixa ses amis d'un air mauvais : Ne pouvait-il pas se taire parfois?

- Arrêtez un peu tout les trois… - s'exclama Ginny - Vous ne savez strictement rien de l'histoire alors ne commencez pas à essayer de vous mêler de son histoire avec lui!

Les trois septième année la regardèrent abasourdi : Elle avait l'art et la manière de mener son monde à la baguette.

- Je sais pertinemment que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, et moi aussi, mais ce n'est franchement pas une raison pour lui entériner votre avis comme ça… C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué pour elle de se décider toute seule…

Alors que Ginny continuait à sermonner ses trois aînées, ils entendirent soudainement un éclat de rire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : The Love/Hate complex. **

Alors que Ginny continuait à sermonner ses trois aînées, ils entendirent soudainement un éclat de rire.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te marres toi? - demanda la rousse avec un air inquisiteur.

- C'est juste que… Je suis tellement contente… - elle leur fit un de ses sourires magnifique - Vous vous inquiétez tous pour moi… Alors qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois… Je… C'est plus qu'on ne m'a jamais fait… ça me fait tellement plaisir…

Elle se redressa et leur déposa à chacun un baisé sur la joue.

- Je vous remercie… - elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

- Jade! Où vas-tu?

- Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps déjà… je crois que depuis quelques semaines, j'avais oublié ce qui faisait de moi ce que je suis… Mais grâce à vous, c'est finit… Merci.

Et elle sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

- Dîtes, il n'y a que moi à n'avoir rien saisit de ce qu'il vient de se passer? - demanda Ron un peu penaud.

Ses deux amis secouèrent la tête en signe de négation tandis que sa sœur souriait.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est enfin décidé à prendre sa vie en main…

Ï

- Franchement Drago, il faut que t'arrêtes de te morfondre pour une gonzesse qui, apparemment, n'en a rien à faire de toi…

Drago laissa sa tête tomber entre ses genoux.

- Mais j'y peux rien moi si quoi je fasse, quelque soit la fille que je saute, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle… ça craint Blaise, pour bander il faut que je m'imagine que c'est elle… Moi qui pouvait sauter tout et n'importe quoi - devant l'air goguenard de son meilleur ami - Avec elle, c'était totalement différent, franchement mieux…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

- Drago… - commença-t-il - Tu es amoureux… Je dirais même que tu es complètement mordu…

Il entendit son ami grogner un _Oh merde_, avant d'entendre des pas dans le couloir ralentir, puis finalement s'arrêter.

- Bon, je vais te laisser… Je crois que tu as des choses autrement plus intéressante à faire…

Le blond releva la tête sans comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami. Et il la vit. Elle semblait un peu essoufflé, comme si elle avait courut pour venir jusqu'ici, ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu en désordre, et ses yeux vert semblait plus brillant qu'à l'habitude. Il ne remarqua probablement pas Blaise qui s'en allait, trop occupé à la détailler de pied en cape, une étincelle de désir dans les yeux…

- Jade… - murmura-t-il - qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle s'accroupit à coté de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je discutais tranquillement avec mes amis, et je me suis soudain rendu compte d'un truc absolument ahurissant : avec mes conneries, j'étais sur le point de passer à coté de ce qui sera probablement la meilleur chose qui pourrait m'arriver dans ma vie… Toi… - elle se laissa tomber tout contre lui et le serra dans ses bras - Je t'en prit Drago, ne me fait plus mal, ne me fait plus souffrir comme tu l'as fait avec Pansy… Parce que je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, malgré tout ce que je te dirais… Parce que… - elle soupira et murmura finalement - Parce que je crois bien que je t'aime…

Une larme traître vint perler sur sa joue, larme que le blond s'empressa de sécher par un baisé. Lentement, comme à tâtons, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, pour finalement s'unir avec un brutalité et une passion surprenante. Dans ce baisé, ils firent passer toute la frustration et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre.

Ï

- Encore deux petites minutes, s'il te plait…

- Drago… Si tu me gardes en captivité, mes amis risquent de placarder des avis de recherche dans tout le château…

Le jeune homme regarda sa petite amie amusé.

- Juste un peu… - supplia-t-il.

Elle rabattit les couvertures.

- Non, je dois me lever!

La rattrapant par le bras, il la ramena auprès de lui pour la serrer sans un mot.

- Dit moi Drago, ce ne serait pas la première fois?

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- La première fois?! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non…

Elle éclata de rire.

- Mais non idiot, je te parle de la première fois que tu restes avec une de tes copines le matin…

- Ah… - Il eut un air d'enfant prit sur le fait - Eh bien… Oui… C'est la première fois… Et c'est bien agréable… - la serrant un peu plus fort - Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester ici!

Ils bataillèrent quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne réussisse finalement à s'extirper du lit. Alors qu'elle était debout, il laissa sa main glisser sur la hanche blanche de sa copine, avant de la ramener à lui d'un coup sec, son visage tout contre le ventre de sa belle.

- Dit Jade, - commença-t-il en promenant ses lèvres autour du nombril de la brune - qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Il désignait par là, les trois légère cicatrices qui entourait le nombril de la jeune femme.

- Peu de temps avant qu'Angèle ne quitte les Cortez, on s'est jeté toute les trois devant Juni pour le protéger, les unes devant les autres... Les balles nous ont traversée les unes après les autres… et on a hérité de ces cicatrices...

Elle se détacha doucement, encore dans ces pensés, du blond.

Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, Drago se prit à penser que tout ça était nouveau pour lui : Il n'avait jamais demandé à la fille avec qui il passait sa nuit de rester le lendemain - en général, ça l'arrangeait même. Et là, alors qu'elle enfilait à la hâte chemise et jupe froissées, il eut envie de la garder pour lui éternellement…

- Jade - commença-t-il alors qu'elle sortait - Tu pourras dire à Blaise que j'arrive d'ici quelques minutes? Le temps de m'habiller…

Elle acquiesça et quitta la chambre.

En descendant les quelques marches qui menait à la salle commune elle eut un sourire.

- Bonjour Zabinni…

- Ah… bonjour… - répondit-il surpris, puis souriant narquoisement - Bien dormi?

La jeune femme eut un éclat de rire.

- Hem… Pas assez… - rétorqua-t-elle finalement - D'ailleurs, Drago m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il s'habillait et qu'il descendait…

- Mouais… Je peux attendre alors… Tu veux pas rester avec moi?

- Non, désolée, je vais aller taxer une chemise propre à Hermione, une bonne douche, et après je vais retourner dans mes quartiers… - Blaise esquissa une moue déçu - Ne fait pas cette tête Zabinni - elle se baissa à son niveau et lui déposa un baisé sur la joue - Il ne va pas tardé j'en suis sur…

- Détrompes toi, je connais ce mec depuis toujours, il est plus lent qu'une gonzesse pour s'habiller…

Elle eut un sourire, et sans un mot, monta à la chambre d'Hermione.

Ï

Harry était inquiet. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois évidemment, mais là, ce n'était pas à cause d'un grand méchant mage noir, non, là, c'était la faute à un blondinet arrogant qui avait, il en était sur, autrefois servi au coté dudit grand méchant mage noir.

En lui-même, Drago n'était pas dangereux, enfin, pas plus que tous les autres que Jade avait du combattre autrefois, mais ce qui inquiétait tant Harry, c'était qu'il avait bien l'impression que sa sœur était amoureuse. Tôt ou tard il allait la faire souffrir, et ça, ce n'était pas une chose qu'il voulait.

Mais quand il la voyait, qui avait retrouvé le sourire, et qui riait avec Ginny, ou même parfois avec Drago - et ce sous l'œil hargneux de certains Serpentard - il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'inquiète au juste? Qu'elle traîne avec Drago, ou bien qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un garçon?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux face à l'insinuation presque moqueuse de sa meilleure amie.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance à ce type…

- Ça fait six mois que je partage ma salle commune avec lui, et je peux t'assurer qu'il a changé… Il est devenu gentil, tu entends Harry? Gen-Til.

- J'y crois pas - déclara le brun, prenant une expression buté.

- Oh, s'il te plait, Harry, arrête ton cinéma, je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour ça. Si elle est heureuse, tant mieux… Tu parles comme Ron vis-à-vis de Ginny. Elle est suffisamment grande pour se débrouiller seule.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire mi-figue mi raisin mais ne répliqua rien.

- De quoi vous parler? - demanda Jade en s'installant à table au côté de ses amis.

- De toi. - répondit simplement Hermione - Harry s'inquiète pour toi.

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté puis un immense sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Merci Harry! - s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Plus loin, Drago, qui avait assisté à la scène, fronça les sourcils.

- Jaloux?

Théo. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être irritant celui là.

- La ferme.

Le brun s'esclaffa.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer vivre assez longtemps pour voir le grand Drago Malefoy jaloux pour une gonzesse… - Il se prit la tête entre les mains, dans un signe de pseudo frayeur - C'est l'apocalypse, c'est ça? Pourquoi personne ne me prévient des choses importante?!

Drago soupira mais ne répondit rien, il avait raison, depuis quand était-il jaloux?c'était de la folie pure… mais… Elle était trop proche des autres garçons, ça l'énervait…

- Allez quoi, fait pas la gueule Drago, c'est une française, ce genre de truc est vachement commun chez eux…

Et voilà qu'il essayait de le réconforter…

- J'ai une idée géniale Théo… et si tu l'as fermait et que tu me laissais finir mon petit-déjeuner en paix…

Le brun eut un nouveaux sourire narquois.

- De toute manière, tu ne pourras pas lui interdire de côtoyer d'autre mecs que toi… ça l'étoufferait… je dis ça pour toi Drago…

Le jeune homme regarda son ami quitter la table, ressassant ce qu'il venait de lui dire : Ne pouvait-il réellement pas l'empêcher de côtoyer d'autre mecs que lui? Elle comprendrait…

Ï

- Tu délires mon pauvre chéri… C'est le soleil qui t'a trop tapé sur la tête, c'est ça ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond comme pour s'interroger de la force dudit soleil.

- Harry est mon ami. Simplement mon ami. Et rien d'autre.

Ce soir là, quand il l'avait attrapé alors qu'Hermione avait le dos tourné - et il l'avait entendu pester à propos de devoir pas fait - Il avait expliqué à Jade son point de vue sur sa relation avec Potter. Forcément la jeune femme avait rit de ses insinuations, et elle tentait maintenant de le rassurer, à grand renfort de baisé, sur le corps.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça… - susurra-t-elle - ça va te faire des rides…

Et c'est qu'elle s'y prenait bien la bougre…

- Jade - déclara-t-il en la prenant par les épaules - Tu es une femme manipulatrice.

Alors qu'elle ricanait, il en profita pour la faire basculer sur le lit.

- Tu n'es qu'à moi !

Ï

Les semaines passèrent sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte, et avant même qu'on ne s'en rende compte, le mois d'Avril pointait son nez.

Jade sourit en voyant Hermione s'agiter dans tout les sens dans sa salle commune.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de moi ?! Je suis devenu une grosse feignante comme vous ! Les ASPICs sont dans deux mois ! Deux mois ! Je vais jamais y arriver !

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle a pris un truc pas net ? - demanda Drago qui venait de se réveiller.

Elle rentra dans la chambre, sans plus s'inquiéter pour son amie hystérique à l'approche des examens.

Dès que Jade eut passé la porte, Drago l'enlaça, couvrant sa nuque de baisé, remontant ses bras, le long du corps de la jeune femme.

C'est là qu'elle le remarqua. À première vue ce n'était rien, juste une petite tache sur son avant-bras, à peine plus gros qu'une tache de naissance, presque aussi sombre. Ça expliquait en partie pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais remarquer. Sauf que Jade savait. Elle savait les marques que laisse les tatouages qu'on a tenté d'effacer par des procéder magique.

Avant que Drago n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle avait attrapé son poignet et frottait au niveau du tatouage effacé, pour le faire réapparaître.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

- Jade… Je…

Alors que l'image gagnait en netteté, la brune sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

C'était donc ça, le secret de Drago, cette marque, celle là précisément…

Jade lâcha son bras comme si elle s'était brûlée, et elle recula d'un pas, puis de deux.

- Attend Jade, je vais t'expliquer…

- Tu m'as menti Drago… - elle recula encore d'un pas, son dos touchait maintenant la porte - Tu m'as dit ne jamais avoir été des leurs, avoir arrêter avant…

Le blond eut un air contrit sur le visage.

- Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Oui, j'ai été un mangemort, j'ai tué des gens pour leur naissance, parce qu'il n'était des _sans pure_. Je suis un Serpentard Jade, c'est dans ma nature de mentir.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Et sortit en courant de la chambre, puis de la salle commune.

Cette fois-ci, c'était belle et bien finit…

**Comme cette partie. La deuxième partie de la fic est terminé. Je posterais peut-être la prochaine, mais je ne pense pas le faire sur ce site, parce qu'il n'y aura quasiment que des OC. Je la mettrait sur mon LJ (que vous trouverez sur en cliquant sur ma homepage). Voilà !**

** Et encore désolée pour cette fin un peu baclé, mais en fait, c'était avant tout pour finir une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire. **


End file.
